Feels so good but it hurts so bad
by Bubboomer
Summary: This story is about the adventure of the rrbz and ppgz and the journey from being created by mojo to their first encounter with the girls. They don't have ages in this imagine it how you want & the story is mostly set around Townsville not in high school (for now). I am really bad at summary's so read the story and see what you think pls leave constructive criticism and like/fav :3
1. creation

**Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are not any specific age whatever you want to imagine do so, also the story is a mix of ppgz and ppg imagine the scenes taking place in either show it doesn't really matter. The ingredients for the boys in this story are a mixture of the Powerpuff Girls Anime version and other ideas while the original ingredients are referenced in the story. Sorry in advance if I mention the blues too much because they are my favourite. The whole story is a mix of ppgz and ppg.**

 **Each character poses a new power**

 **Blossom – hyper blossom**

 **Bubbles – rolling bubbles**

 **Buttercup – powered buttercup**

 **Brick – hard brick**

 **Boomer – explosive boomer**

 **Butch – strong butch**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the ppg or rrb or ppgz or rrbz the original plot of the story is by JKSketchy but hasn't updated in around 3 years so I have decided to alter the story a bit and intend to finish. : 3**

 **~ feels so good but hurts so bad ~**

* * *

The pot burst open admiring fumes and tinting the air with a sickly smoggy smoke and toxic smell. The cauldron boiled as the ingredients were added one by one. First came a single pink blossom petal followed by one drop of the pink powerpuffs blood. Next was a bubble wich popped as it touched the mixture followed by a drop of the blue powerpuffs blood. Then a glowing buttercup was thrown into the concoction along with a drop of the green powerpuffs blood. Then another drop of blood was added this time the person who the DNA came from was not so nice.

The mixture was prepared last ingredient, three drops of Chemical X, was added to the solution, and three new beings sparked to life.

A thick cloud of red smoke aroused from the pot, flooding the floor and blocking the lights above. The gases stained the air and made both vision impossible and breathing difficult. Coughs and rasping sounds came from within the haze.

Inside the clouds of toxic gas was a boy. He wore a scarlet t-shirt and a black belt with a red chip with an R on and was on his waist. He had jet black pants and shoes the only other colour being his white laces. On his head was a baseball cap that matched his shirt, which wore it backwards and a few locks of hair stuck out the hole above his forehead. A long, red ponytail protruded out below the rim of his hat behind his head coming down to the end of his back. The boy was standing feet shoulder width apart his arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together all you could make out through the fog was his glowing Crimson eyes.

He looked up from the dense smoke to see a short monkey standing in front of him. A white helmet with purple stripes and a metal band sat on his head. There was an indigo cape tied around his neck and a cobalt vest that covered him from his shoulders to knees. He wore white boots, gloves, and a matching belt that stuck out from the rest of his attire. As he examined the monkey more closely, he noticed the creature lacked black fur on his face; instead his skin was light green, as were his pointy ears. He grinned at the boy with a full set of pointed teeth. The boy smirked and cockily stepped forward towards the creature and out of the smoke. He glared at the monkey.

"Ah, my child," the monkey sighed happily as he placed a hand on the boy's arm.

The boy frown stretched as he looked down at the monkey's glove. "Hands off!" he shouted as he swatted the paw away. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

But the primate merely smiled again with a chuckle and motioning back into the fog, "Ah, yes. Well perhaps you should go meet your brothers?"

"Brothers?" he turned to his right to see a dark figure making its way out new blue smoke. Once the smog started to clear he could see that it was another boy, much like himself. They wore similar outfits; identical except for this boy wore an azure blue t-shirt instead of a scarlet one and the chip in his belt was blue with an R. He wore no hat, and his hair was blonde and much shorter, yet still longer than average. His bangs stuck out at the side and were kind of pointed at the ends. The new boys' hip stuck at to the side slightly and he stood with an evil glare. After a moment, the boy dressed in blue looked to the side towards Brick with his bright cobalt eyes. Then he gazed back in front of them on the well-dressed primate.

He laughed instantly. "A monkey?" he managed to spit out.

"Why, yes, my children," the monkey smiled at them. "Hey, we ain't no babies," the blond yelled then instantly turned left.

There was another cloud of fog coming from the left this time green. Another boy emerged out of the gas with his right hand made into a fist with he pounded into his left palm. Again, his outfit matched the other boys' except for the colour, which was emerald green and the chip was green with an R. His black, spiky hair stuck out in multiple directions, but stayed clear of his eyes witch were shamrock green. He glared ahead at the primate.

"And we ain't related to no talkin' monkey," he growled eyes twitching. All three boys turned to glare at the monkey standing proudly in front of them.

He chuckled, "Well, children..."

"We ain't 'children'!" the green boy yelled. The redhead exchanged a glance with him and he fell silent. The boy in red nodded to the monkey. "You were saying 'Pops'?"

The monkey cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you see, the Powerpuff Girls are so very annoying. They foil my plans every single time. So I thought, 'how can I beat them?" He started babbling then the monkey started to pace, "And so I thought, and I thought, and I thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and-"

"Would you just get to the point already!" the green yelled again.

"Yeah," the red one agreed, "And what's with all this junk about the 'Power girls or whatever'?"

The monkey continued to pace up and down the room as the boys watched him rant. "Yes, they are my arch enemies. I, Mojo Jojo, come up with the most ingenious plans to take over the world and they ruin them every time! I needed a way to get them rid of them! And so, after much thought and consideration, I decided to fight fire with fire. So I, Mojo Jojo, decided to make my own tougher, stronger version of the Powerpuff Girls!" He threw his arms up in the air with too much enthusiasm and pointed at the boys. "You."

The blonde boy dressed in blue looked over to the one in green and said under his breath, "I think there's something wrong with this monkey."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no kidding idiot," he groaned back.

Then the redhead turned back to the monkey in front of them. "Okay Pops, so how exactly did you 'make' us?"

"Well, first I tried throwing some snips of hair, dead snails, and a puppy dog's tail in a rotting toilet in the Townsville jail, but it all just blew up in my face. So then, I retried the experiment, but this time I used Powerpuff DNA, along with a drop of Hims blood, and the extra dose of Chemical X and judging from the results, I'd say it worked out much better."

The boys made no attempt to hide their revulsion, the blond boy almost gagging while the black haired one seemed to have a hard time getting his eye to stop twitching. The red boy just stared at the monkey with his mouth half open and his tongue sticking out, "What would make you think you could make _people_ out of that?" It was the dumbest thing he had ever heard of, worse than dumb. It didn't even sound reasonable.

The monkey just shrugged, "I don't know. Professor Utonium made little girls out of sugar, spice and everything nice, so I figured, 'why not?'."

The red boy smacked his forehead with his palm, "You have got to be the dumbest talking monkey I have ever met!"

The blue one looked over at him. "Well, he's the _only_ talking monkey _I've_ ever met…"

The green boy ignored them and continued talking to the deranged monkey. "So you made us just so we could go beat up some girls for ya?" All three boys turned to look at the monkey again.

"Right, exactly right," the monkey smiled evilly.

The boy in red raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, "Sorry Pops, but the Rowdyruff Boys aren't about to go beat up a bunch of girls just 'cause some talking monkey told us to."

"The what?" the monkey asked, confused.

The red boy placed his palm on his head and adjusted his cap, "We're the Rowdyruff Boys."

The blue boy stepped forward. "Boomer."

"Brick," the red boy crossed his arms.

The green boy punched the palm of his hand with his fist, "Butch."

"Well, why not?" he whined. "I made you! I'm your father! You should be listening to me!"

"What makes you think we would?" the boy dressed in red, Brick, challenged. He grabbed Mojo by his collar and held him up above the ground. Mojo didn't seem surprised.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because of…" Mojo reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control, "THIS!"

The remote had four buttons on it: three lined up in a row: red, blue, and green, then a single, larger black button beneath the three. It had a small antenna on top, jet black to match the box itself.

Brick chuckled, "Yeah, what's that gonna do Pops?"

Mojo smirked and pressed the red button.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Immediately Brick released his grip on Mojo's cape and fell to his knees, his eyes shut tight. Pain. Lots of it. It was like he was being electrocuted, sparks jumping through his veins and his heart as his limbs trembled. He dug his fingers into the floor, squeezing the tiles until they smashed. He could hear his brothers', but they sounds miles away.

"Hey! Lay off ya freak!"

He forced his eyes open to see Butch charging at Mojo, ready to ram him into the wall with his shamrock streak trailing behind him. Even though it would only take Butch a split second to reach Mojo, he didn't quite make it. Brick heard his brothers' anger as he fell to the floor, just a few feet short of his mark. Brick squinted up to see Mojo standing above them, holding down both their buttons.

"Guys!" Boomer yelled. He raced up to them just like Butch had and met the same fate, screeching to a halt on the floor. Brick glanced over to see Boomer's cobalt streak fade and his brother lying beside him, sparks flying from his body. Mojo now held all three buttons, and all three boys were on their knees, bowing to him.

"Now then," Mojo began proudly. Brick glared up at him from his place on the floor. "You shall do as I say, will you not?"

Brick glanced from Boomer to Butch, his brothers, writhing in agony. They looked up at him, waiting for his answer. Brick gritted his teeth, the pain was unbearable and he would do anything to make it stop. Even concede defeat to a freak like Mojo.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, and Mojo released the buttons. All three Rowdyruff Boys fell limply to the ground, motionless, recovering from the device. Brick felt the cold flooring against his cheek and it stung. He lifted his head at the sound of a chuckle. Mojo was grinning evilly above him.

"Now, my boys, you have a few Powerpuffs to find."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading favourite and follow the story and leave constructive criticism Ty :)**


	2. encounter

**Hello there anyone deciding to read if you have suggestions on how to improve I will take it on board oh and pls follow and favourite it would mean a lot to me tysm oh and stay bubbly :)**

* * *

Boomer continued to soar through the sky with his hair flowing behind him. How long had he been up there? A few hours at least. He was getting tired of flying around the city all by himself while his brothers ran through the streets instead.

Maybe they would join him, "Hey, guys!"

Boomer landed on the roof of a building near where his brothers had stopped. Brick and Butch look up at him. "Why don't you fly with me? It's pretty easy to see all over the city from up here."

Brick shrugged. "Eh, I'd rather run instead. I don't like flying very much." he replied, leaving a crimson red streak behind him as he darted down anther street.

Butch chuckled, "Yeah, and it makes ya look girly floating around up there."

Boomer scowled down at Butch; he was always picking on him. Then he noticed Brick come back around the corner and decided to float down to join them.

Brick shook his head. "Still no sign of them," he reported.

Butch's eyebrows knitted together, "How are we even supposed to know what they look like?" he complained.

Boomer landed down next to Butch, "Mojo said we'd know when we saw them."

"It doesn't make any sense though," Brick added. "I mean, not that anything he does makes any sense, but what exactly did he mean by you'll know when you find them?"

Boomer just shrugged and Butch's eyes tightened a little. He folded his arms together, "Who does that freak think he is anyway, bossing us around like this."

"He thinks he's the chimp with the shock collars," Brick answered harshly.

Butch met Brick's gaze, his eyes still hard. "Well, what are we gonna do about that?" Boomer was staring at Brick too, looking for an answer to their problem. He'd rather not be forced to do jobs for Mojo.

Brick glanced and Boomer, then back to Butch in confusion. "Why you asking me?"

"You're the leader, aren't you?" Boomer asked. Butch didn't respond, he just continued to glare.

Brick seemed a little surprised by what Boomer said. But Brick was the leader wasn't he? At least Boomer didn't wanna be in charge, and he defiantly didn't want Butch to be either with the way he mocked him all the time.

Brick didn't answer at first, looking a little lost in thought, before his expression brightened and turned into a smirk. "We'll take care of it later."

That obviously wasn't going to be good enough for Butch. "When later?" he urged.

Brick smiled. "Tonight. We'll just get the jump on him and take the remote. How hard can it be to steal from a monkey? Besides, we have super powers, in case you hadn't noticed."

Butch smirked and nodded, seeming satisfied with the idea. Boomer grinned; maybe getting the upper hand on Mojo wouldn't be so hard.

Brick was happy too, "For now we should try find these Powerpuff Girls. Mojo will know something's up if we come back without completing his orders."

"Yeah…" Boomer looked down at his feet; he wasn't happy about that part.

Brick caught the worry in his voice, as did Butch who raised an eyebrow at his concern, "What's with you?"

"It's just strange," he muttered, trying to defend himself. "I mean, we don't even know these girls and Mojo wants us to... I mean, how much trouble could these girls be, anyway?" They were just girls weren't they? Why would Mojo want a couple of little girls out of the way so badly?

Brick seemed to actually consider what Boomer had said, but Butch just shrugged nonchalantly. He unfolded his arms only to refold them together again behind his head. "The monkey's got some sorta reason for having us do this, and besides, they're just girls. Taking them down won't be that hard." He grinned in arrogance.

Boomer looked up at Butch from under his bangs, and Butch's smug smile faded, "Well yeah, I know. But what I meant was..." Boomer turned to Brick before finishing, "...do you really think we should..." he trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence. He could be such a wimp sometimes…

"Kill them?" Boomer shivered slightly when Butch finished for him. Always blunt.

Boomer looked to Brick, hoping he would have a reasonable answer. He just wasn't the killing type… He could fight and all, not like Butch though. Butch could take on the entire A.W.S.M. single-handedly. Boomer wasn't quite that ruthless.

"For now let's just find them," Brick decided at last, "We can't do anything about it if we can't find them. And if we do find them maybe we can get them to tell us why Mojo wants them out of the picture so bad."

Boomer's concern eased a little and he nodded as the three Rowdyruff brothers split up to search the streets in three separate flashes of light. They raced through streets, glanced in windows, and swerved around skyscrapers one by one. Boomer took to the skies again after a couple blocks; the wind in his face helped him calm down a little. After another hours or two the sun started to set. It was getting late, and Boomer guessed that Mojo wasn't the patient type.

He glanced down to the streets to see that Brick was a little ways in front of him, but had stopped running. Boomer flew towards him with Butch coming up on his right. He landed beside him, "This isn't working."

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "We've searched the whole city, three times over and still haven't found anything."

Brick didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey!"

But the voice that reached the Rowdyruff Boys did not belong to him.

Boomer's eyes widened and he looked up. Hovering about twenty feet in the sky in front of them were three girls, each one with a bright streak behind them that was a much lighter than his and his brothers': fuscia pink, Arctic blue, and chartreuse green. The girls were each wearing clothing that matched the boys t-shirts as well, and each of their dresses had a white belt with a chip in but with a P around the centre, just like the Rowdyruff tees. They also had rings and jackets on also colour coordinated.

On the far left, a girl wearing a sky blue dress stared innocently down at the boys with bright, Arctic eyes. Her golden blonde hair was tied back into short pigtails at either side of her head. Next to her was a redhead dressed in rose pink. Her long hair flowed down behind her and a big, red bow sat atop her head. She glared down at them with fuscia pink eyes. The girl wearing lime green floated next to her and had striking black hair that was cut short and stuck up at the ends. She glowered down at them harshly with bright, chartreuse green eyes.

These girls, whoever they were, they were exactly like him and his brothers.

The three Rowdyruffs' just stared dumbstruck, wide eyed and speechless.

The girls floated down and landed a few feet in front of the boys. The pink girl in the centre spoke again, her arms folded across her chest, "Who are you?"

Boomer just continued to stare at the blonde girl in blue, confused and surprised and… and…

Furious?

Boomer's eyes instantly started burning. He lifted his hand to cover his face, but then his muscles went tense and he found himself filling with an overwhelming anger.

What was going on?

* * *

For a single, long, painful second, the Rowdyruff Boys stared at the girls who had just landed in front of them.

Just

One

Second.

Brick shuddered. His eyes were burning; a searing pain that made him instinctively want to close them but he found he could not look away. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, his pulse vibrating through his arms and echoing in his ears. Staring at this girl, this little red-headed, pink wearing whoever she was, it was killing him from the inside out.

Brick's head was spinning, filling with rage, with bloodlust. Who was this… this girl?

What was she doing here?

How dare she... be here!

How dare she... be anywhere!

How dare she... be alive!

It had only been one second, hadn't it? Just one.

And then that second ended, along with Brick's self-control.

He shot towards the girl instantly in a brilliant streak of red light and rammed into her, slamming her into the ground. Dust and dirt filled the air, blinding him, and once it cleared she was nowhere to be found.

Not that it was a problem for him. He turned back sprang into the fog, knowing she'd be there, and bounded into her yet again. This time, she dodged out of the way and Brick flew a few yards past before circling around and coming back again but this time instead of just merely bounding into her he tried to punch her in the head. When Brick threw a right hook at her, she did the last thing he would've expected. She didn't cry, she didn't fall, and she didn't run away. She didn't even get hit. She just brought her arm up and knocked it into his, causing him to miss his mark.

She blocked him. She blocked him perfectly.

How dare she!

Brick swung at the girl again and again, but every time she matched his move without fault. They continued for some time, Brick constantly throwing punches at the pink girl and always missing. He could vaguely hear the sound of a voice as her lips moved, but he was too far gone, too engulfed in hatred, to make out what she was saying. His thoughts were still wrapped around.

How dare she!

How dare she!

Everything felt so unreal, like he was numb, like he was dreaming, like he wasn't really there, and his body was moving of its own accord as he watched from the side-lines. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he wasn't able to think through anything clearly enough. He wasn't really thinking at all. He was just fighting.

He continued to swing at the girl mindlessly, who at this point was overwhelmed by his attack. Then he attempted something he hadn't yet. He swung his foot around and struck her leg, causing her to fall back, but not quite down. Before she had a chance to recover from his kick, Brick tried slamming her into the ground one more time. He succeeded.

Once again a cloud of dirt filled the air around them and Brick rose from his place on the ground. He glanced down and grinned wickedly at the girl as she lied in a crater unconscious. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, hair sticking out from her ruby bow.

How dare she!

He smiled wider. She wouldn't be able to block him now. He knelt down next to her, raised his arm, and swung down harder than any punch he'd thrown yet.

And stopped in mid swing.

* * *

Butch stared wide eyed at the girls whose throat was clamped firmly in his fist. Just firmly enough to keep her in a standing position now she was knocked out.

How dare she!

He gritted his teeth. He's wanted to snap her neck. To claw it out. To end it. Now. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, his muscles weren't responding to him anymore. This was as tight as he could squeeze, and she was still breathing as though he wasn't still latched to her neck.

How dare she!

He was going mad. He was shacking, trembling. He _needed_ to kill her. That was all he needed to do, nothing else mattered then other than ending her pathetic life. But he couldn't. As much as his body burned, as much as his head was bounding, as much as he wanted it all to be over, he was physically incapable of doing any more damage to her. No matter how hard he tried.

"ARGH! You stupid, idiot, son of a… ARGH!"

Butch let the girl fall to the ground and he instead punched a hole straight through the brick wall he'd been holding her up against. It didn't help much, only a very little. He felt the pain of his knuckles against the stone ever so slightly, and it was beginning to bring him out of his trance.

"Boomer!"

Butch spun around to face Brick as he called to Boomer who was lying in a mound of dirt next to the blonde in blue. What he crying? What a wus.

Boomer looked up at the sound of his name and stood up to join them. "I...I don't know what happened," he muttered.

"So you guys felt it too, didn't you?" Brick asked, shifting his gaze to Butch. "You wanted to kill them."

"Yeah. It was seriously messed up. I wasn't thinking at all," Butch replied angrily. If he was gonna fight someone to the death, he would at least like to be there for it. Not out of it.

Boomer nodded in agreement. He was holding his arm and his eyes still watered. Wimp.

"Oh, quit being such a baby Boomer," Butch griped. "We did what Mojo wanted, didn't we?"

"No," Brick interrupted sternly, "I know the one I was fighting is still alive."

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, she's not dead either…"

Brick glanced back at Butch, "Don't you still feel it?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped, his eyes flaring up again. "It hurts like hell!"

It may have faded, but that rage, that power, it was still there. And he could still feel the presence of that accursed girl that way slumped against the remains of the brick wall a few yards back.

"Butch," he called. Butch raised his head when Brick beckoned to him. Brick gestured with his head to the blonde lying on the other side of him. "You wanna try and finish off Boomer's girl."

Butch glanced over to the girl Brick had referred to, then to Brick again with a grin, "Sure, if Boomer doesn't mind." Maybe taking care of the blondie would be good enough. Though he doubted it.

Butch and Brick turned to Boomer. He shook his head. "It's fine..." Butch smirked.

"Alright then," Butch flew back a ways, maybe 100 feet or so. He needed to get a running start if he wanted to do this right, if he wanted to have fun with this. He took another step back before crouching into a runner's starting position, one leg up and his fingertips brushing the ground on either side.

"Are you ready yet?" Butch looked up to see Brick eyeing his with mock disinterest, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't rush me!" he yelled back, but Brick just rolled his eyes.

He eyed his mark for a moment, a smirk gracing his face, and took off in a flash of green light. He was accelerating much faster than he probably should, but he was hoping to drive at her and form a new grand canyon where the street used to be.

* * *

Boomer didn't know what he had just done streams of tears flooding through his eye sockets. He hadn't wanted to do what he had. The girl was innocent yet he still felt the irresistible temptation.

He watched as Butch took to his position ready to finish of the girl he had just been fighting. Of course Butch being Butch and (doing what he loved most; fighting) just had to be pathetic and get in a proper potion so he would be ready to charge but Boomer didn't even care at this point to make a comment he watched as Brick mocked Butch instead.

Butch then took off but seconds before the blond girl was about to face her death Boomer heard voices ringing through his head different to before innocent and sweet.

Help her!

Boomer no longer had a say in what he did like before but this time it wasn't painful his body accelerated to a speed he didn't know possible until he was directly in front of Butch's line of destruction protecting the blonde.

* * *

Butch hit something, a blonde, blue something, and he fell back and landed rather harshly on his backside.

The air was once again filled with dirt, making sight close to impossible. Butch bent his neck, cracking it once on his left and then a second time on his right. That wasn't the blue, blonde thing he had been trying to hit.

"Idiot! What's wrong with you?" Butch yelled.

Brick stumbled through the dust, eventually making his way over to Butch who was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows and facing the direction he had been running in. Brick looked where Butch had been glaring to see Boomer standing in front of the blue girl, arms crossed, forming a shield over his face. His cobalt eyes blazed with anger, then faded and changed to a look of confusion. He blinked with misunderstanding a few times and turned around to see the blonde girl lying behind him.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled and Boomer's head shot towards him. "What was that for?"

Boomer rubbed his arm shyly, "I...I don't know. I didn't mean to...I...I-it just happened..." He glanced back again at the girl he'd just protected before his eyes fell to the ground in front of him.

Butch gave Brick a strange look before turning back to the redhead. Butch just groaned and shook his head, possibly hoping any thoughts of the green girl would fall out his ears or something. It was still driving him crazy.

Then Brick started walking away, "Come on and let's get out of here."

Butch rose from his seat on the ground. "So whaddo we tell Mojo?" Boomer looked over to Brick like a lost puppy waiting for his master to tell him to sit. Butch rolled his eyes.

A smile began to form on Brick's face, though Butch had no idea why, "That depends..."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

Brick stopped walking for a moment, turning around to face Butch again, "On what he tells us. I don't know about you guys, but I've got a few questions for that talking monkey. He's the one who sent us after those girls. He knew we'd attack them the way we did, and I want to know too."

Butch's eyes narrowed in agreement. "That weird monkey's got a lotta explaining to do!"

Boomer nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that monkey's got a lotta explaining to do!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Boomer, don't repeat what Butch says. You'll sound like an idiot."

"Yeah," Butch agreed instantly, then thought over Brick's word again for a minute and realized another implication to what he'd said. "Hey!"

Brick rushed off in a blaze of crimson light, followed by Butch and Boomer. They darted through the city once again, swerving around buildings and dodging citizens as they ran, becoming more aware of their surroundings and less aware of the girls all the while. The world began to feel less and less surreal as their ability to reason returned and their control resurfaced.

Barely a second later they were standing at Mojo's door atop the volcano. Butch didn't bother to knock; he just balled his hand up into a fist and shrouded it in a shamrock light before he threw a punch at the entrance. On contact, the door burst from its hinges and fell to the ground with a thump, now bearing a rather large dent in the centre.

Brick stepped into the doorway. "MOJO!"

* * *

 **Ty for taking the time to read this chapter tell me what you think of it. :)**

 **Blossom: personally I hated it how could we be defeated**

 **Buttercup: pfft cause it's a made up story like I could lose to anyone**

 **Bubbles: well I kind of liked the blonde boy was cute ;)**

 **Buttercup & Blossom: BUBBLES! **

**Buttercup: you are so weird sometimes**

 **Bubbles: heheheh**


	3. explanation

**Hello anyone reading this. This chapter will be the end of the prologue type paragraphs if you are enjoying the flow of the story so far keep reading. The chapter should be longer now and I try to get 1 up every day but it is hard with all my school work as well anyway hope you are enjoying the story. Stay bubbly. :3**

* * *

Mojo walked into the foyer after hearing the noise, "What the-?" He stared at the door on the floor, and then glared coldly at his visitors. He walked towards them as he spoke, waving his index finger in the air. "How dare you bust down my door! This is my house! As to say, this is my property, meaning that it is not yours to break. I had that door specially imported from Hong-Kong. It's 100% titanium steel and finished with a silver coating. That is my—"

"Shut up!" Butch yelled.

Surprisingly, Mojo did as he was told and looked up in shock. Brick glowered down at him, grabbing Mojo by his vest collar and pulling him up so they were at eye level.

"Talk!"

Mojo glared back at him, "That makes no sense! First you tell me to 'shut up', now you tell me to talk. That is not possible as talking creates noise, which goes against your original request of shutting up, and thus-"

"Not about that, stupid monkey!" Brick shook Mojo with exasperation before throwing him to the ground. "Who are the Powerpuff Girls?"

Mojo sat up and continued to glare at Brick. "You mean you didn't find them?"

"No, we found them," Butch protested.

Brick's glare tightened, "Who are they? Why do they look like us?"

Mojo stood and brushed himself off before shrugging as he turned to leave, ignoring Brick's question. "Well, if you did indeed find them, then your verb tense is incorrect. And it doesn't matter who they _were._ They have been mutilated, hence forth eliminated, as in dead."

"But they're not dead!" Butch snapped.

Mojo stopped in his tracks and peered back at the boys over his shoulder, "What do you mean, 'they're not dead'?"

Brick folded his arms together, "How many things could 'they're not dead' possibly mean? And here I thought you were the captain of the literal brigade."

"But if you met with them, then they should no longer be living!" Mojo insisted.

Boomer pushed his way around Brick. "So you knew that would happen!" he accused.

Mojo raised an eyebrow. "What would happen?"

"You knew we would attack them instantly," Brick insisted.

Mojo nodded, rubbing his chin with a smile. "I hoped, but it was merely a theory. But then how could they still alive if my theory was correct?"

Butch's fists tightened. "Cause we couldn't finish them off..."

"They defeated you?"

Butch's eyes flared, "No!"

Mojo eyed Brick and Boomer suspiciously. "Then what happened?"

All three brothers exchanged a look of concern. Boomer's wide eyes filled with worry while Butch's hard gaze expressed defeat. Brick wasn't completely sure what their opinions on the matter were, but he did know one thing: don't trust talking monkeys. More specifically, not to trust this talking monkey.

Brick turned back to Mojo, "First, you've got a few things to tell us."

Mojo glared defiantly at the boys. "What?"

"Everything you know about the Powerpuff Girls," he specified.

Mojo groaned, "All right fine, if you need to know come with me."

Mojo turned back to the door he had come through with the Rowdyruff Boys following behind him. As they passed through the doorway, the boys turned to a gigantic supercomputer. Dozens of screens many different sizes connected together above a panel of buttons, knobs, switches and levers to make up the central mainframe. Mojo walked up to the processor and fiddled with the gadgets until the pictures on every screen formed together to create three images: the three girls the Rowdyruff boys had attacked earlier.

Mojo turned his back to the monitors and faced the boys, "These girls, which you should know by now, are the Powerpuff Girls. I'm hoping this is who you tried to kill, otherwise you are the biggest screw ups I've have ever invented."

At this, Butch stepped forward with his arm pulled back, ready to leave a rather large dent in Mojo's helmet, but Brick his arm out and gave him a glare. Butch seemed to calm down slightly, still obviously mad at Mojo regardless.

"Yes, that would be them," Brick confirmed.

"Then I shall continue," Mojo stepped up to the first screen and tapped the foot of the girl in the blue dress, "This is Bubbles. She is the most gentle of the three. However, if you push her too hard, she can become extremely aggressive. She is the only Powerpuff Girl who can speak Spanish, along with talking to animals. Boomer," Mojo paused briefly to turn to the blue Rowdyruff boy, "you were produced from one drop of her blood and a bubble."

Butch laughed before being called out by Mojo. "Butch!" His amusement vanished and he gave the monkey his full attention. Mojo walked over to the other end of the line of screens to point at the girl in green. "This is Buttercup. She is the strongest of the three. She has no unique powers like Bubbles that I know of; nevertheless, she can be overly brutal and aggressive. Butch, you were made from a drop of her blood and a buttercup."

Butch rubbed his head in thought as he stared at the screen. Brick turned to see Boomer doing the same but with a more innocent expression then Butch's glowering.

"Brick."

Brick looked forward to see Mojo standing below the last girl; the pink girl he had attacked.

"This is Blossom," Mojo informed. "She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She enjoys learning to a great extent, which makes her the most intelligent of the girls. She is clever, and quick-witted, and constantly foils my plains. Brick, you were created from a drop of her blood and a blossom leaf."

Brick scanned over screen, he was created from this girl's DNA? The one he'd just been trying so hard to kill? She fit the description Mojo had given him, clever, intelligent, leader… She'd been the first to step up and say something to him. She had also been a pretty good fighter up until the end. Not great, just good. Not that it really mattered either. Mojo would most likely send them out to fight the Powerpuffs again, and they'd all probably wind up dead.

"So, any more questions?" Mojo asked in annoyance.

Brick broke from his train of thought and looked down at Mojo. "Why did we attack them instantly?"

Mojo sighed. "It would most likely be because you were given a dose of Hims blood before you were created."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Who's him?"

Mojo turned back to the controls and brought up a picture of a red creature wearing a winter coat with pink fur around the collar, and a black belt clipped around his waist. He possessed pincers instead of hands and pointed ears similar to an elf. He had boots that reached up to where his coat ended, and a small, curly beard forming at the tip of his pointed chin. His hair was cut short and makeup covered his face. In short, he looked like the king of crossdressers.

"Who's that?" Butch asked, disgusted.

Mojo gestured to the computer screen. "That's Him."

"But who's him?" Brick asked.

"Him's him!" Mojo insisted.

Boomer raised an eyebrow, "Who's 'Himhim'?"

Butch and Brick stared at each other and started laughing so they were much rolling on the floor.

Mojo gritted his teeth, "Enough! This, this monster right here, this is Him. Not to say he is the person I am speaking of, but that his name is Him, which is what he is known by. Him: capital H-I-M!"

"Wait, so we were created from Powerpuff DNA girly things and...'Him's' blood?" Brick clarified.

"Yes," Mojo sighed.

Each Rowdyruff made a face of disgust. Boomer's nose wrinkled and Butch stuck out his tongue. "Why would you try to make us out of blood and girly stuff?" Butch asked sarcastically.

"Well, I tried my blood originally, being that I am the most evil being ever to exist, but instead I ended up creating monkeys, so I turned to the next evilest creature I could think of," he answered. Brick rolled his eyes, not bothering to re-ask Butch's question that had not received an actual answer.

Boomer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But that still doesn't explain why we instantly attacked the Powerpuff Girls."

Mojo rubbed his chin, "Well, Him's blood can be considered unstable, meaning that the side effects of using it are uncertain. However, I'd hypothesized a particular reaction…"

"Him's blood can cause abnormal reactions in monsters and people. Him once attempted to defeat the Powerpuff Girls by turning their loved ones against them, which was caused by a combination of mind control and the implantation of DNA. You see, if he had merely taken over their minds, then he would have needed to control each of their movements on his own, which he was unwilling to do, and so he placed minimum amounts of DNA within them, causing them to act evilly towards the Powerpuff Girls without Him needing to control each and every action, which wore off after the Powerpuffs defeated him."

"Therefore, I theorized that you would instinctively attack the girls. When you encountered them, Him's blood must have taken over and caused you to attack them without thinking."

Boomer still wasn't satisfied with Mojo's answer, "But why did-"

Brick stopped Boomer from asking his question by nudging him in the side with his elbow. He didn't want to see Boomer get shocked again for protecting Bubbles, even if he didn't know why.

Mojo glared suspiciously at Brick and Boomer, "Why did what?" he insisted.

"Why couldn't we finish them off?" Butch finished. Brick was relieved to hear Butch ask a different question, one that wouldn't result in Boomer's punishment."

But then he worried in might result in a punishment for them all. "What do you mean by 'you couldn't finish them off'?" Mojo questioned.

Brick decided to take over. "He means, once the Powerpuff Girls were defenceless, no matter how many attacks we threw, we were incapable of hitting them."

"Yeah," Boomer agreed, "every punch we threw stopped short."

Mojo rubbed his chin and paced up and down the room in deep thought. Great, not this again, Brick thought to himself. Eventually Mojo began to mumble something to himself, mostly incoherent jumbles of "DNA" and "added more…" After a few more moments of pacing and muttering, Mojo addressed the trio again. "Now then, you boys should be getting off to bed."

"...bed?" Butch questioned.

"Yes, follow me," Mojo walked past the boys and through another doorway on the other side of the corridor. They followed behind him into the next room, which was relatively smaller than the last. In front of them were three containment chambers. They turned to see Mojo standing next to a control panel beside the door.

"What are those for?" Boomer asked.

"These are where you will be sleeping," Mojo answered.

"No we won't". Butch snapped

"I think you will". Mojo sneered back, knowing the power he possessed other the three boys

Brick glanced at the capsules, and then raised an eyebrow at Mojo. "You've got to be kidding," he insisted.

"What?" Mojo asked, confused.

"We're not zoo animals!" Boomer practically yelled.

"Watch your language, young man!" Mojo scolded lightly, waving a finger at Boomer as all three Rowdyruffs looked at each other with uncertainty.

Mojo smiled. "Now," The boys turned back to him.

"It's time for bed!" he pressed one of the buttons on the control pad and all three boys were zapped by lasers that appeared out of the wall behind them, knocking them into the chambers. Glass lids slid shut in front of them and Brick turned back to Mojo. "What's the big idea?"

Mojo walked proudly to stand before the Bricks prison. "I once used those lasers to hold the Powerpuff Girls hostage, but they escaped due to that stupid Professor Utonium," he muttered in a reminiscent tone.

Brick glared at Mojo fiercely until his eyes began to glow and lasers shot out at the glass wall separating them.

"And I used a material similar to this when everyone in Townsville switched bodies too, but I have made some adjustments since then. Ah, good times… Now, the cells are blocked off by glass walls that have been embedded with Duranium, causing your powers to become useless." Mojo added.

Brick pretended not to hear him; he just continued to angrily blast the lid of the chamber. He could hear his brothers' crashing against the walls of their cages.

Brick ceased blasting for a moment to see Mojo leaving the room. He heard Butch yell next to him "Hey! Get back here!", but Mojo continued until he was out of sight without so much as a glance back at them.

For hours the boys tried futilely to get out of their prisons: punches, kicks, lasers, blasts, sonic sounds, power spheres, everything in their arsenal of power, but their attacks made no difference. The glass refused to break.

Brick slumped against the back wall of his cell, defeated. He looked to his left and used his x-ray vision to see into Boomer's cell. He was curled up in the corner, holding his knees. Tears fell slowly down his cheeks.

"Hey, Boomer..." Brick murmured. Boomer looked up towards his brother with curious eyes. "How you doing?" he asked.

Boomer just nodded and placed his head on his knees. Brick felt his cage shake as Butch rammed the door again.

"Would ya give it a rest, Butch?" Brick asked with half interest.

Butch didn't answer; he just gritted his teeth before pounding into the lid again, then sliding to the cold, metal floor without a word.

Brick turned back to Boomer, "Why ya crying, Boomer?"

"Boomer's crying again?" Butch asked sarcastically, "Great, so what else is new?"

"Shut up Butch," Brick ordered before turning back to Boomer, "Well?"

Boomer shrugged and turned his head away from Brick, "I...I'm afraid. I don't wanna lose control again." He shuddered. Boomer looked back at Brick, "I mean, are we sure we're even doing the right thing? Why would Mojo want us to kill the Powerpuff Girls?"

Butch smirked without humour, "Cause big, bad Blossom outsmarts him all the time."

Boomer sighed, "But those girls we fought today...they were just like us. We were even created from them."

"Yeah, so what" Butch muttered, "We're still gonna wanna kill them if he sends us out. What should we do about that?" he turned to Brick.

Brick shrugged, "What can we do? You're right Butch, for once. We'll probably just go crazy again if we see the Powerpuff Girls, and if we don't do whatever Mojo wants then he'll zap us..."

"But I thought we were gonna steal his shock remote," Boomer added.

Butch glared at him. "Well, we can't exactly do that from inside cages now can we?"

Brick sighed. "Just go to sleep guys. We'll figure something out tomorrow."

Boomer lied down on the bottom of his cell and fell asleep relatively quickly despite the freezing floor. Butch just leaned against the side of his prison and shut his eyes tightly. Brick did the same. Before slipping away into dream land, he thought back to his fight with Blossom. She'd fought better than he'd expected, but then again he hadn't originally expected to be fighting super powered girls. Did she know anything about them? About Mojo's plan? About how they were created? She'd seemed surprised enough to see them, probably even more surprised to be attacked by them, but paying attention to her expression wasn't exactly something Brick had been focusing on at the time.

Brick's gaze was set absentmindedly in front of him, his eyelids half open. He imagined Blossom's picture that Mojo had displayed on the monitors earlier. Who was she? If they shared DNA, did that mean they acted the same too? She fought as well as he did, she'd matched his moves without fault until Brick had let himself fall deeper into Him's control.

He sighed and shook his head. He wanted to be able to go ask the Powerpuff Girls about everything. They might even have an answer for some of the Rowdyruff Boy's problems. Then an idea sparked in his head. Mojo had cussed about Blossom foiling his plans over and over again, so maybe the Powerpuff Girls would be able to help him and his brothers escape from Mojo too.

Brick nodded to himself before drifting off into unconsciousness. Tomorrow, the Rowdyruff Boys were going to have another encounter with the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading favourite and follow the story and leave constructive criticism Ty :)**

 **Brick: I wonder what will happen tomorrow**

 **Butch: There is no way your plan will work you are so dum-b**

 **Boomer: *snores***


	4. recap

**Hi everyone this chapter is from the girls' pov and is shorter then I initially planned but I hope you like it anyways. Stay bubbly. : 3**

* * *

Blossom groaned. She felt that her body was lying in an awkward way; her back arched, one leg bent to the side. She felt as if she was lying in a pile of rubble, not that it wasn't expected after what she'd just been through.

She tried to sit up, feeling a sharp pain in her side where her muscles flexed. She then tried to push herself up with her arms, but her left arm wouldn't move.

Damage analysis: A fractured Ulna on her left, up to two broken ribs and an oblique fracture to her right leg.

She somehow manage to prop herself up with just her right arm. Ow, moving was painful. She hoped her super healing would kick in soon, but she thought it would still be a while before her broken bones would heal. She'd probably have to learn to fall asleep with the injuries and hope they would be fully healed by the morning.

After trying to get herself into a sitting position and finally succeeding, she searched the area with super vision looking for her sisters. It was late and the city was far into the night; silent and cold. Whoever those boys were, they'd left a lot of damage. Surrounding her were the remains of what looked to be a streetlight, a public mailbox, and a smashed up fire hydrant. Past the car and to her left the road curled up to make room for a gaping hole at the intersection of Lincoln and Main Street right next to Time Diner.

Blossom zoomed in on the hole and scanned the area around it. Gaping holes in the streets had become an obvious sign of a fight in Townsville, so one of her sisters had to be over there somewhere.

After thoroughly exanimating the crater and not finding either of her sisters, she checked the surrounding area. It didn't take her long to spot the curled up ball of blue lying on her side; Bubbles.

"Bub-" Blossom had tried to call out to her, but her throat was filled with dirt and smoke from the fight and she was sore, making shouting impossible. She levitated into a standing position, feeling the full pain of her ribs with a huge thump as she set her feet on the ground. She quickly took to the air again and hovered over to join her sister. She never fully realized how hard flying could be after all of your energy was gone.

"Bubbles…" she choked, as she descended into a sitting position again next to her. She wanted to try to nudge her awake, but she wasn't sure where she had been hurt and she didn't want to shake a broken leg or arm.

She settled for placing her hand between her shoulder and her neck, "Bubbles… hey, Bubbles. Wake up."

"Blossom… Bubbles… Hey?" *cough* *cough* the voice sounded raspy.

Blossom looked around to the sound of Buttercups voice. It sounded strained, so much more than her own. Then she noticed her bright green eyes glowing in the darkness. Dragging one leg behind her she kept one hand around her throat. She was limping; Blossom could barely believe it.

Eventually Buttercup fell to the ground next to her and Bubbles, making sure to fall on her good leg.

"What happened to you?" Blossom asked, "And why are you holding your neck?"

"It hurts, why else would I be holding it," she snapped.

"Let go and let me see it at least," Blossom ordered, gently pushing Buttercup's hand away.

Blossom gasped. Buttercup's neck was covered in long, purple bruises with three along her right side and two shorter ones on her left. Sure it wasn't like she was expecting the best, but she certainly hadn't been expecting this. It was like someone had tried to strangle her.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "It's not like I can see it, so how bad does it look?"

"It looks…" Blossom could barely find words to describe it. It wasn't like they bruised or broke bones often tis had to have been there worse fight ever. She sighed, "It looks pretty bad Buttercup. You've got some pretty dark bruises."

Buttercup scowled at the ground, covering her throat with her hand again. "Dammit…" she huffed, "I should've been able to take him, ugh."

"Buttercup…"

"Don't lecture me about how I talk right now Blossom alright," she snapped. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We're the Powerpuff Girls. We're not supposed to lose."

"Be happy that we only lost the fight Buttercup," Blossom muttered. Buttercup might not have been paying attention to their opponents, but she had been. "There's something wrong with those guys."

"Well done," Buttercup spat back.

"Would you just listen for once in your life?" Blossom was getting fed up. For all they knew those boys they'd fought before could jump out of nowhere at any time.

"You… you think they tried to kill us?"

Blossom looked back down at Bubbles to see that she had woken up, slightly teary eyed and obviously worried. As Buttercup should be, but obviously wasn't.

Blossom sighed and felt the poke of her broken rib again, but Buttercup interrupted her before she could say anything, "That's just crazy Red. We don't even know who they are. Why would they want to kill us? What have we done to them?"

"Their motive doesn't matter right now," Blossom insisted. "I don't know why they would want to kill us, but I just have a feeling that they did. Buttercup," she turned to her sister, "You may have noticed this too, but the way they were fighting. Sure, they were unbelievably quick, but they were sloppy."

Buttercup nodded, "yeah, they were. That freak I was fighting just kept throwing punches over and over again, one after another," Buttercup began punching the air as she explained, "But he missed more than half the time."

Blossom nodded, "Exactly. Whatever reason they had for fighting us, they were fighting out of rage. They wanted to knock us out as fast as possible, but they didn't bother to think of a strategy of any kind."

"You know, not everyone is strategy obsessed like you," Buttercup noted sarcastically.

Blossom glared at her, "That's not my point. Even you don't go around throwing punches into thin air. You concentrate on your opponent and, sometimes, you will actually wait for an opening." Buttercup folded her arms together and returned to glaring at the ground. "No," Blossom insisted, "They were fighting us out of hate, and it made them careless."

"But we still lost," Bubbles murmured as she sat up, holding up her right arm.

"Because we weren't prepared," Blossom admitted.

"Oh no," Buttercup began, "Don't go blaming this on us. You got knocked out too."

Blossom glared at Buttercup, "I'm not blaming it on any one person. We all let our guard down."

"What you expected us to know that they had superpowers too?" Buttercup groaned.

"Well, if you'd been paying attention, you would've seen that one of them had been flying." Buttercup didn't say anything after that, turning away just as angry as ever.

"But there's something else," Blossom glanced over to Bubbles who was now the only one giving her full attention. "Those guys were exactly like us."

Buttercup snorted, "Yeah right. I don't look anything like that punk."

"Buttercup, you look identical."

Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but Bubbles started before her, "He did look an awful lot like you Buttercup… You guys even have the same hair and eyes colour."

"So what? You and the guy that beat you up both had blonde hair and blue eyes too," Buttercup retorted. "There's thousands of people like that."

"But bright green eyes and black hair?" Blossom questioned. "And there are very few people with red hair, let alone red eyes to match."

"That's right," Bubbles gasped. "He did have red eyes."

Blossom agreed, "There's something weird going on around here, and we need to find out what."

"I bet Mojo's behind it again…" Buttercup mumbled.

"Whoever's behind it, those boys must be related to us in some way. They could be just as powerful as us and there's no telling what they might do. That makes them top priority."

Bubbles looked down at her right arm which appeared to be hurt in some way, most likely broken like Blossom's was, "So… we're gonna have to fight them again?"

"Most likely," Blossom nodded.

"What? You scared?" Buttercup taunted.

"I'm not scared!" Bubbles insisted.

"Well I can't wait to find those thugs again," Buttercup grinned. "I don't care who they are or where they came from. There's no way I'm losing to them again. I'll make sure to give them an extra painful beat down. "

Blossom rolled her eyes, knowing there wasn't anything she could say to make her sister change her mind, "Just be ready for anything."

"So now what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom lifted herself off the ground and into the air. She was happy to find that her ribs seemed to be healing already, but only a very little. "Let's head home," she said. "The Professor must be worried."

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed. "Let's get going."

* * *

Buttercup knew blossom thought that she didn't care about these boys and weren't concerned about these boys killing her but she was. Buttercup just didn't like to let people know that she was defeated or scared she wanted everyone to tremble in her presence and that was hard if she was going to let people think a bunch of boys could undermine her.

Buttercup held the door open for both Blossom and Bubbles; she'd been the first one to land and they'd each broken an arm. It had taken them much longer than usual to make it back because of their injuries and depleted energy. Sure enough, Blossom was right again; the professor was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring at the door with rather large bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Girls!" he yelled in astonishment, almost spilling his drink, "What happened? You said you were just going around on patrol and I thought you'd be right back. But you're a mess! What happened to you?"

Blossom smiled encouragingly at him, as did Buttercup. "It's fine Professor, really. It's no big deal."

Buttercup could see that Blossom didn't want to make the Professor worry about their newly made enemies, so she decided to play along with the nonchalant act as well, "Yeah, we just had a run in with some boys and-"

"Boys!" the Professor twitched, once again nearly spilling his coffee on the carpet. He was obviously sleep deprived.

"Girls," he said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I think we need to have a talk."

Buttercup could literally feel the blood drain from her face she was panting and sweating now. A talk? _THE_ talk? She wasn't sure she was ready for that after nearly being strangled to death. She remembered the time their neighbour Robin had gotten her first boyfriend and her mom gave her "the talk". Every time Buttercup saw her that week she was just staring into space, usually at a blank wall if it was available, and she wouldn't say a word.

No way, Buttercup was not gonna be part of any talk. Not today.

Blossom seemed to have a similar feeling, "Um Professor, can't this wait until tomorrow? Or maybe next week." Buttercup could practically feel Bubbles trembling next to her.

"Now girls, I know this isn't something you want hear, but-"

"Professor," Buttercup interrupted, "It was just a fight and I really don't think it's anything to get this worked up about."

"Well, I've been putting this off for long enough anyway, and it really is time for…"

Buttercup stopped listening completely. He was really gonna give them "the talk". Now.

The Professor got up from his seat on the couch and started walking towards them. No, Buttercup was not doing this today.

"Heh heh… yeah, um, maybe some other time Professor," she said, taking to the air and flying as fast as she could to the bedroom, which was all of two miles an hour thanks to her broken leg and lack of strength.

"Buttercup! Get back down-"

"Sorry Professor," Bubbles squeaked before following.

"Yeah, um, good night," Blossom took off at the same time Bubbles did, but unfortunately for her Bubbles had shorter hair. Blossom stopped flying and turned around to see the professor holding on to her ponytail, just like he used to when they played tag when we were little and he actually managed to catch her. That's why Buttercup always kept her hair short.

"Girls, come back down," he said sternly.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom shrieked.

Buttercup peaked down over the banister on the second floor with Bubbles next to her, "Sorry Leader Girl." She was in hysterics

"No way! You two are not making me go through this by myself! Get down here and help me! That's an order!"

If the Professor had chosen any other time for this, Blossom would have been more than capable of running away to their room, but she was still out of energy and badly injured. So Buttercup and Bubbles watched as the Professor dragged her into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill you two! Get down here and help me now!"

Bubbles turned to Buttercup, "Should we help?"

Buttercup shook her head, "No way, no one can help her now."

"GIRLS! SAVE ME!"

"Blossom, it's just a talk," the Professor said.

"I don't care! I'm pretty sure I don't wanna hear it!" Blossom yelled, and with that the kitchen door slid shut behind them.

Bubbles and Buttercup remained sitting next to the railing, waiting for Blossom to burst out and fly up the stairs. Buttercup hoped Blossom wouldn't be as traumatized as Robin was, otherwise they were gonna have a hard time fighting those boys again.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, "Would you go get me some milk?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Buttercup answered in shock, "I'm not going in there."

"But I'm thirsty…"

"Then go get it yourself!"

Bubbles seemed to consider this for a moment before floating down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that…" Buttercup warned.

"I know you wouldn't," Bubbles retorted, "That's why I have to, scaredy-cat."

"I'm not scared!" Buttercup protested.

Bubbles attempted to fold her arms across her chest, but then realized her broken one wouldn't let her, "Then why don't you come with me."

"Cause I'm not stupid!"

"Fine," Bubbles shrugged, "I'll go by myself."

Buttercup rose from the floor, "I've gotta see this." She floated over the railing and stood several feet away from the door so she could have a decent view.

"Fine!" And with that, Bubbles opened the door to reveal Blossom with her face practically smashed against the table and her hands over her ears. Buttercup didn't hear what the professor had said, but whatever if was it was enough to change Bubbles' mind; she came out of the kitchen screaming, "I don't wanna hear the talk! I don't wanna hear the talk!"

That seemed to give Blossom the opening she needed to get away, and she took off and fast as she could after Bubbles with Buttercup right behind them.

"I think I've got the gist of it Professor!" Blossom called back down from the stairs, "Good night!"

* * *

"You guys owe me big!" Blossom insisted.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"You just left me there!"

"It's your own fault. Get a haircut!"

Bubbles didn't bother listening to her sisters argue anymore, they'd always argue. Bubbles only heard a very small section of "the talk", and she hoped she wouldn't be hearing the rest for a long time. At least Blossom seemed to be taking however much she'd heard without any visible shock. Mostly she was just mad that Buttercup had disobeyed an order when she needed her help. Bubbles was grateful that the Professor chose not to follow them and just gave up for the night. Not that he'd be able to get in, because Bubbles was pretty sure Buttercup locked the door behind her.

Her sisters probably thought she was asleep, but she was having a hard time of finding a comfortable way to rest her arm since she usually slept on her right side facing the windows. Besides, she had too much on her mind to fall asleep just yet.

She remembered everything about the fight perfectly, from before they approached the boys to when she blacked out. Blossom was right; that blonde haired boy did look an awful lot like her. He even seemed a little shy at first, the way he covered his face with his hand. But then he just started attacking her all of a sudden. It just didn't make sense; he seemed so surprised to see them, completely innocent, and then he just started lashing out at her out of nowhere.

But she was still curious about them. She couldn't help it, she was the caring one after all. And besides, there was one thing that bothered her the most. Just before she blacked out, right after he had thrown her against the diner, she saw tears in his eyes. She fell asleep with that image locked in her head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Like/fav :3**

 **Buttercup: I can't wait to show these boys what's what**

 **Blossom: I can't wait to hear there explanation personally**

 **Bubbles: They scare me there so unpredictable I don't want to see them again**

 **Buttercup: pfft wimp**


	5. stories

**Important note:**

 **In this version (my story) the girls rings contain chemical z it has the same effect as when they were first hit from the z ray in ppgz in other words they can now transform into super humans when they want instead of the permanently being like it. Hope that made sense to you.**

 **Pls enjoy back to the boys. :3**

* * *

Brick began to awake as the glass door to his capsule slid aside. His eyes opened slowly and unwillingly to see the dark silhouette of a certain talking monkey standing next to the control panel by the door. He pushed himself up with his hands against the wall behind him, jerking his head up as he caught Butch's green flare out of the corner of his eye.

What is this idiot trying this time Brick thought to himself as his eyes started to adjust to his surroundings some more.

"Butch…?" Boomer mumbled as he stumbled out of his cell. They watched wide eyed as their brother made a beeline for Mojo only to fall over, skidding to a halt on his side. He gritted his teeth and shivered as sparks flew from his body.

Brick's gaze grew cold and hard; he'd had enough. He turned to Mojo who was smiling widely, his thumb pressed against the green button on his remote, oblivious to Brick whose eyes were glowing until lasers shot out at Mojo's remote.

"Yeow!" Mojo shrieked and jumped around on one foot or paw or whatever it is, the remote had fallen away from his grip. He turned in shock at the remote as it landed a few yards behind him, faced the boys again, and made a run for it.

"Boomer!" Brick called. In an instant, a shot of blue light flew past Mojo and snatched up the device. Mojo turned back to Brick with wide eyes as a wide eyed smiling Boomer returned to his brother's side, remote in hand.

Brick marched up to Mojo and grabbed him by his collar, "Now Mojo," he smiled wickedly, "What do you plan to do without your little shocking device?"

Boomer walked over to Butch who was still lying on the ground, "Butch? You okay?"

Brick glanced over to Butch, waiting for a response to Boomer's question. He didn't answer at first, he just tightened his jaw and squinted up at Boomer. After a moment, he ceased gritting his teeth to yell at him, "Do I look okay!" Sparks flew as he yelled, seeming to amplify him anger.

Boomer and Brick turned to each other, eyes wide, then to Mojo who was grinning smugly, his pointed teeth gleamed.

Instantly Brick was flooded with the agonizing pain. He released Mojo and fell to the floor as electric shocks coarse through him just as they had when he was first created and he balled his hands up into fists, squeezing his fingers until his knuckles turned white.

"Brick!" Boomer cried, but to Brick his yell was faint.

He could barely hear Mojo's chuckling despite the fact that he was right in front of him. Brick peered up at him through narrowed eyes to see the monkey pull a second remote out from behind his back, red and green buttons down.

"How many of those things do you have?" he yelled.

Mojo smiled down at Brick, "Hundreds! Thousands! More than you could ever steal. Now," Mojo released the red and green buttons. Brick and Butch both gasped and fell limp against the floor, "I have another job for you."

"What is it this time?" Butch complained. He had somehow managed to prop himself up on his elbow, while Brick was still recovering from the electrocution with his cheek against the floor.

"You three will simply do some spying on the girls for now. I need you to learn as much as you can about them."

Brick struggled to fall back on his knees so he would be able to look at Mojo. His eyebrows knitted together suspiciously. "You're not ordering us to kill them?"

Mojo shrugged, "Well, seeing as how you were unable to destroy them under the complete influence of Him's DNA, I came up with another plan to use against the girls. Once it's complete, we shouldn't have any problems finishing them off. But I'm going to need you to be prepared. Now off you go! Remember, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again" Mojo encouraged cheerfully.

Butch sneered, "Geez, do you do this every day?"

Mojo just stared at the Rowdyruff Boys with a blank expression, "There's nothing else to do in Townsville."

* * *

Boomer glared back at Mojo as he followed his brothers out the door. They both merely jumped off the side of the volcano and plummeted toward the ground while he chose to float down at a much more leisurely pace.

Brick landed rather soundlessly, a nice contrast compared to Butch who pounded a mini crater into the ground after him.

"So where do ya think we should look for the girls?" Butch asked eagerly, shaking out the bits of dirt and grass that had found their way into his hair.

"Well, first things first," Brick began as Boomer lowered himself to the ground, "Do either of you think you would be able to talk to them? Face to face?" Brick asked.

Boomer smiled, but Butch raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Nope, but if we're just gonna spy on them that shouldn't be a problem anyway." He almost sounded worried.

Brick folded his arms together, "Things have changed. I figured since Mojo was complaining so much about the Powerpuff Girls always stopping his plans, maybe they could help us out."

"How would they be able to help us with anything?" Butch challenged again. "And what do we need a bunch of sissy girls' help for?"

"Destroying Mojo's shock collar maybe?" Brick answered sarcastically, "Or have you already forgotten what went on up there only two minutes ago?"

Boomer cocked his head to one side, "Couldn't we just leave now?"

Brick shook his head, "Not while Mojo has that remote. We don't know how far it can reach, so he would probably just shock us until we came back and I'm not really up for that twice in one day."

Butch nodded in agreement, "But you can't really expect us to just talk to them."

"Yeah," Boomer added, not enjoying that him and Butch actually agreed on this topic, "After yesterday I don't think they'll want to help us at all."

"Assuming we don't kill them first," Butch noted. Boomer was sure his heart had stopped for a second; blunt, blunt, blunt. Always and forever blunt Butch.

Brick's eyes narrowed and he shrugged, "We'll just have to try our best to hold back this time, what else can we do."

Boomer heard Butch huff out a silent laugh, he obviously wasn't counting on succeeding. But then again Boomer wasn't really sure if he could either.

"Anyway, let's go find the girls," Brick ordered eventually.

"But _how_ are we going to find them? We didn't even find them yesterday, they found us," Butch reminded.

"We could fly..." Boomer suggested.

"Humph, and look like a sissy? No thanks. Besides, you couldn't find them the first time flying either," Butch scoffed. Well, at least Boomer had been expecting that remark this time.

An explosion caused the boys to turn to the city. There was a huge crash and smoke rose in the distance with a colossal monster rampaging through it all. Butch raised an eyebrow, "This is one strange town..." Boomer nodded.

Brick stared at the monster for a moment longer.

"I've got it!"

Butch and Boomer turned to their leader. "Got what?" Boomer asked.

Brick smiled back at them. "If the Powerpuff Girls always try to stop Mojo from taking over the town, then they've got to stop that monster from destroying it too, right?"

Butch's eyes widened a little and Boomer smiled and nodded. They knew where to find them now at least, and maybe it would go better than the last time.

Brick grinned at his brothers' new found enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

* * *

Butch raced behind Brick towards the giant creature while Boomer flew above them; taking the sissy route as always. As they closed in on the monster Butch made the mistake of glancing up at the sky to find streaks of fuscia pink, arctic blue, and chartreuse green pass overhead. His heart wrenched, his eyes burning as they remained glued on that last green light. She was here, now, and with a good running start like this Butch could easily bound after her into the sky at twice the speed she was moving now.

He felt his feet leave the ground, only by a foot or two. She was right there, just a few 100 yards away. He could swoop in and take her out without her even knowing what hit her, no problem.

A strange smirk crept its way onto his face, growing wider and curling up in a sinister fashion along the sides until he was laughing. It was making him high; the adrenaline, the rush. He even loved the feel of the poison seeping into his arms, burning his muscles inside and then bursting into green lights.

"STOP!"

Butch stumbled back to the ground, hardly slowing, and wrapped his left arm over his right which was still glowing vibrantly. He was shaking, from this new energy that he desperately wanted to use. But Brick's order had snapped him out of it momentarily and he skidded to a halt.

"I don't know if I can take this Brick," Boomer huffed. Butch glanced up at him to see his brother's eyes were almost completely glazed over in blue light and he was trembling too, though not nearly as much as Butch was.

Butch turned to Brick to see his arm ignite into red flames as it shook. Brick immediately clamped his other hand over it, trying to keep his arm down. This control, this power, it was spreading like a virus.

Brick met Butch's gaze for only a moment before he glared up at the monster. Then he turned back to them, "Boomer, Butch, you think if we flew up there and helped the girls finish off that monster you might be able to keep yourselves distracted for a little while? Just try and wear off some energy taking down the monster? They might hear us out if we help them first."

Boomer smiled, his eyes dimming slightly, "Sounds alright to me."

Brick nodded sternly, "Butch?"

Butch sighed, or maybe grunted, or something; he wasn't even really sure. There was no way he would be able to talk to that girl, Bubbles was it? No that was the blue one. Whoever that green one was that he wanted to kill so bad, any civil conversations between them just weren't gonna happen.

But if his brothers wanted to speak to the girls they would be murdering later on why not give them the chance. "Whatever…" he mumbled; might as well give them a shot.

Brick grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

After receiving agreements from his brothers, Brick shot up in the direction of the monsters head. He felt something pulling him to the skies, but he thought nothing of it and made do with carrying out the plan.

He didn't notice Blossom around anywhere, so he started by zapping the monster's jaw with his laser vision before diving down and around to hit it from the other side. He threw a punch that landed somewhere around the bridge of his nose, but the monster seemed unaffected by this while Brick recoiled and shook out his now bruised knuckles. That should've done some damage at least, but it appeared as though he'd taken more damage than the creature.

Then the monster's eyes were on him, and Brick froze momentarily. It's a frightening experience when something 50 times your size is staring at you.

And so the monster swatted him away as if he were a fly buzzing in his ear, causing Brick to fall down hurting his back a lot and causing a decent sized crater he steadied himself quickly and shot up again. Why had he flown this high up? He wasn't exactly the most coordinated when it came to flying but he wasn't that bad.

"Hey!"

Brick froze again, but for a completely different reason. He knew what had pulled him up to the head now, and he cursed to himself for not realizing it sooner.

He glanced hesitantly to his right to see Blossom hovering just a few feet away, blasting the monster.

* * *

Butch flew around the monsters torso, sending a few blasts at its tail. Those things were supposed to be sensitive, weren't they? After appearing to have gotten nothing done, he stopped and decided to try punching its gut instead. He turned to fly off towards the front, and was stopped by the most pathetically girly yell he had ever heard.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Butch turned back around to see the little blonde Powerpuff hovering a few feet behind him near the creature's tail.

"Buzz off pipsqueak!" he yelled. "Can't you see we're trying to help you guys out?" Jeez, you try to do something nice and look where it gets you.

"I am not a pipsqueak!" she yelled back.

"Look, would you just get lost already? And stay away from Boomer if you know what's good for you."

She tilted her head to the side, "Boomer?"

"Oh God," Butch covered his eyes with his hand in annoyance and shook his head, "The blue kid that beat ya up the other day! Yeah, don't go near him alright?"

"Hey." Butch looked up towards the head after hearing someone yell to find Brick and the redheaded girl flying around by the head. Idiot, wasn't he the one that told them to avoid their look-a-likes? And he just goes and runs into her first thing.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called. That was her name right? Bubbles?

Well, whatever her name was, she was about to fly off to help her sister when Butch grabbed onto her hand, "Just leave them alone."

"Hey, let me go!" She shrieked, nearly kicking him in the face if he hadn't ducked out of the way.

"I said leave them alone!" he insisted, pulling her down to his altitude. "If you don't want them to start fighting each other, then start by knocking out this monster."

She still wasn't satisfied, "But I don't see how-"

"Aw…" Butch teased, "Does the little, girly, Powerpuff think she can't take care of an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, little monster like this?"

"WHAT!"

"So that's it," he continued, folding his arms and turning his back to her so she wouldn't see his smile, "I mean, that would make sense. You are Boomer's look-a-like after all, and he can't even step on a cockroach without screwing it up."

"That's it!" She screeched, and Butch turned around again to see Blondie right in front of his face, glaring so fiercely he thought lasers could shoot out at any moment. "I-I, uh…" Butch mumbled.

"I'm gonna take the monster down all by myself!" she screamed, practically shattering Butch's eardrums, and flying off around the creature.

Butch started to fly back around again, but nearly fell into the monsters side from dizziness. Stupid whinny girls and their stupid supersonic screams…

But then a shock ran through the air, and Butch looked up to see a bright red light strike the monsters head with an ear-splitting crack.

Butch could almost feel his eyes roll back into his ears; too much noise.

The monster shrunk under his blow, going limp and falling back on one last building in a cloud of smoke. Butch lowered himself to the ground next to Boomer, stumbling a bit as he held his head.

"Butch? Something wrong?" Boomer asked.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, "But that look-a-like of yours sure has one heck of a voice."

This seemed to confuse Boomer, which really wasn't too surprising, but Brick landed between them before he could ask anything.

Brick wobbled slightly as he attempted to catch his breath. Boomer reached for his arm to hold him steady, "You okay Brick?"

Brick grinned widely and Butch punched his back playfully, "Dude, nice shot!"

Brick laughed lightly and smiled again, as did Butch, but then his smile faded and he felt and all too familiar pull. Boomer looked like he felt it too, his eyes lighting up again.

Butch turned back to the haze of dust as it cleared to reveal the Powerpuff Girls, all three glaring at the boys with suspicious looks. Butch quickly looked away, nearly snapping his neck in the process. He was trembling again, as was Boomer, but Brick seemed perfectly fine. Why wasn't he itching to kill Pinky?

The girls floated over to the Rowdyruff Boys and landed a few feet in front of them, and with that Butch raced off in the other direction with Boomer close behind. Forget Brick; if he can handle this himself, go for it. If Butch stuck around, he'd just ruin everything.

Butch kept running a ways before skidding to a halt with Boomer nearly running into him. They couldn't go too far, otherwise they wouldn't know whether the Powerpuffs were gonna help them or not. So they stayed where they stood, still in pain, but not quite so horrible.

Butch felt himself start to shake again, and folded his arms together. Not perfect, but not quite as horrible.

* * *

Blossom folded her arms across her chest, "You boys have got a lot of explaining to do."

In the face of Blossom's anger, Brick could have burst into laughter. He was filled with so much joy, having been relieved of his overwhelming power that he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape, "Where should I start?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Who are you? And why do you look like us?" she specified.

"They don't look anything like us," the green one grumbled to herself.

Hearing Blossom's voice ring in his ears sent a flicker of temptation through his veins, yet still nothing in comparison to his earlier pain. However, it was enough to make his smile fade. He glanced back at his brothers standing a ways behind him. Boomer was still hugging himself tightly as he shivered, not even daring to look up at the girls. Butch's hands were silhouetted with a faint emerald glow, his eyes clouded. Brick knew he would have to try and explain everything quickly; he wasn't sure how long his brothers would be able to hold on.

He turned back to face Blossom, but Butch's counterpart spoke before he could. She held up her fist and punched her opposite palm. "Aw, forget it. Let's just kick their butts!"

Buttercup stood in a fighting stance, ready to race over to his brothers. Bubbles did the same on the opposite side of Blossom but not nearly as aggressive. Blossom was glancing back at them with looks of concern and irritation. Brick's pulse sped up; if the girls rushed in and attacked his brothers he was sure Boomer and Butch would lose control. Even if Blossom didn't join in on the fight, he would never be able to reason with her if her sisters went and got themselves killed.

Brick glowered, "Look, we're not here to fight you alright?"

Buttercup's glare tightened, "Yeah, well, too bad! We weren't looking for a fight yesterday and you guys gave us one!"

Brick opened his mouth to protest, but Blossom beat him to it. "Let them talk, Buttercup."

As glad as he was that Blossom had chosen to hear him out, fear began to rise in his heart. He could feel the burning rush of Him's blood boiling deep within him. He glanced up to meet Blossoms eyes and immediately glanced back down at his feet. He needed to draw out as much time as possible in between Blossom's comments; he didn't want to push his luck.

"Would ya just spit it out already?" Buttercup griped

And with that Brick snapped, "Okay, I'm gonna need you to shut up."

"You need me to-"

"I'm serious," he growled. "We kicked your butts yesterday. If you don't want it to happen again, shut up."

"Beginner's luck. We could take you on this time."

Brick bit his lip and glanced back at Butch. He was kneeling on the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt, hands radiating. Shudders ran through his body.

He turned back to Blossom, knowing Buttercup would listen to her leader if she wouldn't listen to him. "Please?" he practically begged. "It would really help if you guys just didn't say anything."

Blossom's face changed to a frown, but she nodded to her sisters, Bubbles seeming more concerned than Buttercup, who continued to glare at him.

Brick breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright, we're the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm Brick, and those are my brothers Boomer and Butch," he motioned behind him, "Mojo said he created us out of your DNA and Him's blood or whatever, which is why we look alike, I guess. He sent us out yesterday to, uh... find you and we... um…" he trailed off.

Buttercup interrupted, "Find us! You attacked us!"

Brick huffed, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes still on the ground. "Remember how I told you not to say anything?"

Brick peeked up at Buttercup through his bangs to see a look of annoyance on her face, but she did not argue.

Brick continued with his explanation, "We're...sorry. About yesterday." He glanced up to meet Bubbles' eyes, "Especially Boomer."

Bubbles brought her hands up to cover her mouth as her gaze rested behind Brick. He resumed his story, "We didn't know who you were. Mojo sent us out to find you with no information at all. He just said we'd know when we found you."

Blossom's eyes knitted together as she opened her mouth to speak. Brick's head shot up to meet her gaze, willing her not to say anything; he didn't want his own temper to start flaring either. However, when their eyes linked his blood boiled more than if she _had_ spoken.

Blossom closed her mouth slightly without a word and her wide-eyed stare lowered to Brick's hand. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down to see his right hand glow bright crimson.

He grabbed his arm with his opposite hand, holding it steady. "This is why I told you not to say anything." He gritted his teeth as he forced his arm down to his side, Him's power coursing more freely. "The more aware we are of where you are, the more Him's power forces us to attack without reason. But it's only our counterparts that trigger it." Brick glanced up to Bubbles and Buttercup. "It doesn't hurt me to talk to you two, but it does hurt Boomer and Butch. That's why they moved farther away."

Bubbles took a step closer and asked in a whisper, "But then why are you standing so close to Blossom?"

Brick grinned without humour, happy she had whispered her question to keep from provoking Boomer, but a little embarrassed to be admitting all his secrets to these girls. His eyes narrow, he explained, "I wore myself out when I punched the monster. It made it easier to speak to Blossom, but it's wearing off..."

Buttercup folded her arms together and glowered at him. "Well what do you suppose we do? Let you attack our sister again once you can't take it?" she asked sarcastically. Blossom elbowed her in the side, earning a look of concern.

Brick shut his eyes tightly. "I wanted to ask for your help to escape from Mojo. He has a special remote that he uses to shock us if we don't do as he says. If he didn't have it, then we would be able to leave. If you can help us, we'll leave Townsville and never bother you again." he promised.

Blossom knelt down so she could look Brick in the eyes. "Why don't you just steal it?" she whispered.

Lowering her voice didn't help. Brick's eyes burned with rage as he stumbled a few steps back, to keep a distance between him and his counterpart, before falling over and landing on his backside with a thud. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. "We tried. He has more," he groaned.

Buttercup turned to her sister, "What should we do, Leader Girl?"

Brick didn't hear an answer; instead, he turned around to check on his brothers. They hadn't moved from their original stances, though whether that was good or bad he wasn't sure.

* * *

Boomer clutched his shoulders tightly, still shivering. Despite having super-human hearing, in his current state he had no idea how things were going with Brick and the girls. All he could think was a continuous plea that replayed itself over and over again in his head; please help us. Please?

It caught him by surprise when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching him, and he instantly thought it might be Bubbles and he readied himself to flee.

But when he looked up it wasn't his counterpart like he's expected, it was Brick's. Blossom, if he'd remembered correctly.

She smiled at him, "Hi, Boomer right?"

"Y-yeah?" Boomer managed to mumble as his teeth chattered.

"Come on," Blossom urged gently, flying behind him and lifting him up under his arms, "It's okay."

Boomer didn't move as she lifted him from the ground slowly before rising into the sky. He glanced down at Butch, who was glaring up at them. He looked like he was about to yell something up to them, but then Bubbles appeared in front of him.

Bubbles?

Boomer thrashed in Blossom's arms for a moment, subconsciously trying to free himself and go after the girl that was now talking with his brother. He felt his eyes burn up again before shutting them quickly.

"Boomer, hey?" Blossom was still gripping his shoulders firmly, but was having a hard time holding him still as they flew. "Boomer, it's okay! Calm down!"

It didn't take Boomer very long to settle down, but he was still trembling as he tried to remain still. "Sorry Blossom…" he apologized through his teeth, "It is Blossom, isn't it?"

"Yes, that right," she answered, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"So…" he started to ask, "Does this mean you're going to help us?" If the girls were taking him and his brothers somewhere then that meant they'd agreed to Brick's request right?

Blossom didn't answer for a moment, seeming to have a hard time finding the right words. "We'll see what we can do," she finally said a kind of sigh in her voice.

Boomer smiled, "Thanks Blossom."

She didn't answer him, but then again there wasn't really much to be said after a "thank you". After some time the silence was beginning to bother him, and then Boomer remembered something he'd meant to ask about earlier.

"Um… I don't wanna be a burden or anything," Boomer mumbled, "I could fly on my own instead."

"Boomer…" Blossom sighed, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather carry you after what happened when we first took off."

"Oh, right…" Boomer muttered, hanging his head slightly to get a better view of Townsville below. That made sense… They were fairly far away from Butch and Bubbles now, so Boomer had become much calmer, but he understood why Blossom might still be worried.

Boomer glanced down every so often to see the tops of skyscrapers and the microscopic heads of citizens hundreds of feet below. After some time, the buildings began to thin and a smaller neighbourhood formed outside the city, each house clearly separated unlike the apartments and buildings in the city that were pressed tightly together.

Blossom flew over to a pasty house, angles sharp and unusually square. Three circular windows were cut in the upper story and a garage and door below. She set him down on the driveway before floating down in front of him.

"Brick and Buttercup should be inside already. We're going to go down to the basement so we can introduce you to the Professor, he's kinda like our dad," She explained. "He might have a better idea on what to do about your situation with Mojo."

"Wait," Boomer interrupted, "If Brick's already downstairs, does that mean you're not… I mean, are you sure-"

Blossom smiled and nodded, "Brick will be fine with me coming down with you Boomer. Don't worry."

Boomer still wasn't sure about Blossom and Brick being in the same room, but he figured if Blossom was sure everything would be okay then he had nothing to worry about.

Boomer followed behind Blossom as she led him through the doorway and down the hall. They passed a couch that sat before a TV and then turned to another hall of pictures and portraits. Boomer glanced at each and every picture, all of Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup happily together. There were some from trips to the beach, some from birthdays. In most of the pictures there was a man with them who Boomer assumed was the Professor. They seemed so happy together, he thought.

Blossom stopped suddenly at the first door on the left. Boomer had been so engrossed with the photos he almost stumbled into her. She opened the door and gestured for him to follow her. She chose to float down the stairs instead of walking down, so he figured he'd do the same.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Boomer looked up to see Brick sitting on the floor shrouded in an orange light. He seemed perfectly fine with it, but it still seemed strange.

But more importantly, he didn't seem affected at all when Blossom came to stand next to him.

"It's alright," Blossom comforted, motioning to the spot next to Brick, "Just stand there a moment."

Blossom walked over to Buttercup and helped fiddle with some knobs and levers on the machine next to them that had produced the orange light. Boomer watched as she left them, then turned to Brick. "What's the laser for?"

"It's to stop us from attacking them," Brick answered. "And our powers from being used."

Boomer's expression remained unchanged and after a moment he was engulfed in the orange light too.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Buttercup all turned towards the door at the sound of Butch's yelling. Bubbles appeared in the doorway, still carrying Butch, her arms stretched away from her body. "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

She floated down the stairs as he thrashed in her arms. The moment she reached the floor, she dumped him on the ground hastily and flew over to her sisters. Once again, the ray was attuned to contain the new number of detainees.

As Boomer watched her fly away, he was happy to notice her presence barely bothered him at all. He also felt bad that she had been the one forced to bring Butch here; that must've been a long trip.

Butch propped himself up on his elbows. "What's going on?"

Brick smiled slightly. "Butch, its fine. They're just gonna run a few tests on us to see..." He trailed off after a moment of thinking, and pushed himself away from the wall to face the girls. "What _are_ you guys testing us for, anyway?" Tests?

Before the girls had a chance to answer, the Professor re-entered the lab and strolled over to join the Powerpuffs. "Now, girls, you were going to explain why you brought these boys home and why you wanted to put them in the containment ray?"

* * *

Buttercup folded her arms together and glared back at the Rowdyruffs. She didn't believe a word of their story; as soon as she'd heard the red-eyed punk say Mojo's name whatever story he told them didn't matter. And the one he had told them was just too crazy to be true. It could never happen.

"Well Professor," Blossom began, catching Buttercup's attention as well, "You remember what happened yesterday? Or rather last night?"

"Are you trying to tell me these are the boys that beat you up?" The Professor's eyebrows turned down in a disapproving frown.

"Yes, they are…" Bubbles nodded.

He sighed. "Now girls," the Professor started again, squatting down slightly by placing his hands on his legs, "You know it's very unhealthy to become involved in a relationship like this and I'm just worried that-"

"Professor!" the three girls squeaked in unison.

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions already?" Buttercup nearly yelled out of embarrassment. "They're our enemies!"

"Then why did you bring them here?" he was still very much confused.

As was Buttercup, "Ask Leader Girl here."

Blossom sighed, "Okay, it's obvious that we can't have these boys running lose in the city. If they have ties to Mojo like Brick said, there's no telling what he could do with the Rowdyruff Boys."

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" the Professor asked.

"That's what they were calling themselves," Buttercup nodded. "Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

"As I was saying," Blossom started again, shooting a look at Buttercup, "They say that Mojo made them out of a combination of Him's DNA and ours. And they said Mojo sent them out to find us yesterday and they-"

"They just went all crazy and lost their minds and attacked us!" Buttercup explained, waving her arms around. Blossom glared at her again, but she just shrugged, "Well, that's what they said."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Anyway, they said that Mojo was electrocuting them to make them do what he wants and they want our help."

"Hmm…" the Professor muttered, rubbing his chin, "Mojo made the Rowdyruff Boys…"

"You don't really believe their story, do you?" Buttercup asked Blossom again. There was no way Blossom could believe something so stupid.

And Buttercup was relieved when she shook her head, "Not a word of it. Their story just doesn't add up; why they really attacked us, why they kept us alive, how they were created. Either we're missing half the story, or none of its true. And seeing as how these are the same guys that knocked us out yesterday, I'd rather lean towards the latter option."

"Then why did you bring them here?" The Professor asked.

"They practically begged us to take them in," Blossom noted, "Whatever they're scheming, they want us to trust them and they seem willing to comply with whatever we say. At least here they're away from the city, and we can test them without worry for the civilians."

"Test them for what?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Test their story. Test their trust. Figure out why they're really here and why they really wanted us to take them in. It's apparent that we find out how they're involved with Mojo and their real motives. At the very least we can make them crack, make them give up on their charade."

"But what if they really do need our help?" Bubbles mumbled, speaking for the first time in the entire conversation, "What if they are telling the truth?"

"No way," Buttercup shook her head, "I don't trust a thing they say." It was just like Bubbles to be so trusting of them, so naïve.

"If they _are_ telling the truth," Blossom acknowledged, "Then they will stay, no matter what we put them through. If they really want our help, then they'll still be here after what we're about to do."

"And what did you have in mind?" asked the Professor.

"We're going to need those heart monitors you made last year Professor. And we're going to need to use the simulator." Buttercup wasn't sure exactly what Blossom was getting at, but she liked the involvement of the simulator; they hadn't used it in a while and she missed training in it.

Blossom turned to Bubbles and Buttercup, "We're going to test their trust. I'll go into the simulator with Brick and the Professor will monitor his status from the outside."

"Hey!" Buttercup protested, "Why do you get to have all the fun? I could take out Butch no problem." Why was Blossom going to fight? She didn't have the same passion for it that Buttercup had.

"Because if Brick were to crack first then his brothers wouldn't know what to do," she answered. "Brick appears to be the leader, he spoke to us first. When the leader falls, so do his followers."

Buttercup didn't answer to that and Blossom turned back to the Professor, "We'll need to make it look casual though, like a spur of the moment type of thing. Make Butch and Boomer worry that Bubbles or Buttercup could've been chosen to fight them instead. And Professor, if there's anything you can do to look into their claim of their creation, test it. Blood samples, heart rates, x-rays, whatever. Make it look genuine, like a full exam."

"Well…" the Professor began rubbing his chin again, "If they say they were made from Him's DNA, then it should be apparent on the heart monitor data. The new adjustments scan the wearer's DNA by taking a skin cell sample automatically. I'll be able to get a reading there, and other than that only physical tests would be necessary. But I think first of all we should give them chemical z like your watches.

Blossom looked confused "why" she said her stare hardening.

"I was thinking if we gave them their own version of your girls rings then they wouldn't have super powers all the time so in case you guys did get in serious trouble the boys could convert to normal people"

"Ok sounds like a good plan to me" said blossom

"Are you sure you're up to fighting with Brick in the simulator though Blossom I don't want you to get hurt even more". The professor said failing to hide his concern.

Blossom saw this coming "I will be fine plus you will have their rings or whatever made by then won't you?"

This seemed to relieve the professor slightly "I guess I will" he finally said.

While the Professor and Blossom talked over the finer details of their testing, Buttercup turned back to glare at Butch. He was doing something with his fingers, trying to snap them maybe? Not that it mattered, and Buttercup's glower tightened. He was the only one to ever win against her, to ever beat her in a fight. After Blossom was done with Brick, she'd have her chance. And she vowed that this time she wouldn't be the one at the bottom of a crater.

* * *

"Ready Professor?" Blossom asked. He didn't usually play a large part in their everyday crime fighting, at least not anything on the frontlines. Honestly she felt a little nervous letting him talk to the same villains that had nearly killed them yesterday.

But he seemed to be excited to help out, "Yes, I've got it." And with that he walked over to the boys. Blossom heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced over to see Bubbles covering her mouth as the Professor neared the Rowdyruffs.

"It'll be fine," Blossom assured her. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Brick?" the Professor asked, grabbing Blossom's attention as well. She intended to dissect the entire conversation the Rowdyruff Boys were about to have, and search out any reactions that may seem unusual.

But Brick merely looked up and nodded to the Professor. He was still sitting on the floor, legs crossed and arms folded.

"If you don't mind," the Professor began, "I'd like to run a few experiments on you and your brothers to see if I can learn more about Mojo's remote and maybe figure out a few things about how you are related to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

This seemed to please him, so he smiled and nodded again before standing up, "Sounds good to me."

Good, an agreement.

But then Butch rose from his seat on the ground and raised an eyebrow at the Professor, a sceptical look on his face, "What kinda tests?"

Unwillingness possibly? Or could it just be concern. It wasn't uncommon for someone to want to be informed, especially when it came to their own wellbeing.

"Well, I'd like to start out with a standard physical, more so heart rates. After that I can give you guys x-rays to see if I can pick up an imbedded chip of some sort. They're commonly used with tracking devices and remotes, like the one Mojo has... oh, my girls mentioned that you'd managed to steal his remote before. You wouldn't happen to still have it, would you?"

Brick tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows puckering. It took him a moment to remember, and then he turned to Boomer and asked, "Do you have it?" Boomer nodded and reached into his pocket to produce Mojo's remote and handed it to the Professor.

So they brought a remote, Blossom thought to herself. It could easily be a fake, just a cheap piece of junk, which the Professor would be able to identify quickly. Or it could be more intricate than that, if Mojo wanted their story to sound more believable, and if they were working together, than he might've made a nearly-functional remote device or some sort.

"Just don't press any of the buttons," Brick warned. Blossom smirked; she highly doubted anything would happen even if they did.

"Now let's see..." the Professor began hypothesizing, "Each of you has your own custom button, blue, red, and green. Then what is this last button for?" the Professor asked. So the remote had four buttons then. What would the purpose be of the last…?

But Brick only shrugged, giving nothing away, "As far as we know, he's never used it." He seemed very nonchalant about it, possibly trying too hard to act casual. Or maybe he'd never considered the last button… No, he probably didn't. Maybe Mojo added it on last minute without deciding on a use.

The Professor began rubbing his chin again. "Alright, then. For now, let's get your physicals taken care of. I'll look over the remote tonight, but I'm very curious about you three." The Professor leaned in closer to get a better look at Brick, only to have Brick take a step back, closing in on the wall behind him.

Blossom smiled to herself again; he seemed nervous. Maybe it would be easier to break his façade that she had originally thought.

"You may not know this," the Professor went on, "But Mojo has tried over and over again to defeat my girls so he can take over the world and I have no doubt in my mind that he has created you three for that purpose as well."

The accusation in his tone seemed to frighten Boomer, and he backed up against the wall a little more, but Brick and Butch stood their ground defiantly.

"He did mention that..." Brick allowed.

Blossom had not been expecting that. While she had expecting them to protest and spew garbage about wanting to be good and how they were all on the same side, she didn't think Brick would go about it in that manner. He gave off the sense of having a neutral stance, a very firm neutral stance.

The Professor walked back towards the girls and set the remote down on a desk behind the laser. He also picked up three watches and looked at all three boys.

"You see all the girls are wearing rings" the professor gestured his head towards blossom and the others.

Blossom knew where the professor was going with this and kept watching now with more suspicion and curiosity at what Bricks reaction would be.

Brick nodded his head allowing the professor to continue.

"Well all their rings contain something called chemical z it is similar to chemical x which you boys and my girls were made from". The professor continued the boys seeming intrigued. "Because of the chemical z the girls can chose to be normal then transform into super humans again by removing and re inserting the chips on their belt which you also seem to share" The professor gestured towards their hips and sure enough he was right they wore belts the same as the powerpuffs except theirs were black.

The professor paused for a moment before carrying on "I would like to know if you boys would be willing to wear these watches they will do the same to you as the rings do for the girls so you can transform to humans meaning if your anger gets too much you won't have as much of a risk of fatally hurting anyone".

Brick seemed a bit shocked as he took all this in and then looked at his sides to see how Boomer and Buch were taking in the question. After a long pause Brick turned to answer.

"I guess I'm ok with that" Brick answered as he turned to his left "Boomer"

Blossom was very surprised with Bricks answer she thought for sure he would have some questions to fire back. Then blossom looked back to see the others reactions.

Boomer looked a little confused as if he didn't really understand but he thought if Brick was up to it he should be to "sure" Boomer finally spat out.

Then everyone turned their heads towards Buch.

"But you're sure we will still have our powers though right" Buch said a little more concerned facing the professor.

"Positive" The professor said trying to calm Buch.

"Ok then" Buch said but did not seem happy about it.

Blossom was a lot happier with Buchs reaction maybe he was scared that this might create a fault in their plan she thought as the professor handed the boys the watches.

All three boys gulped as they strapped on the watches they stared at each other as they felt strange pulsing through their bodies and then everything felt weird they weren't wearing the same clothes now they were still blue, red and green but now just casual clothing that didn't match and was tailored to their own styles.

"So how do you feel" The professor finally said.

"Like a normal person must feel like" Brick said he didn't seem impressed.

"It worked anyhow and you boys can change back now by removing and re inserting the chips in your belt" The professor explained again. "We are going to do some physical examinations now any way and you will need your powers for that".

"Ok" Brick said.

Then all in unison the boys put their arms in the air and they removed and inserted there chips and had a transformation sequence like Blossom and her sisters did and after they had all shouted their names and powers and posed they were back again with their super powers.

"That feels much better" Buch seemed to sigh in relief.

"Would you put these on" The professor handed the boys heart monitor straps. He then winked at the girls with a smile and headed back over to the Rowdyruffs. Oh yes, he was enjoying being a part of this mission.

"Could you put this on for me?" he asked. "The strap goes around your chest. You can fasten it under your sweater. Your heart rate will appear on your new watch."

Blossom only watched until the boys grabbed their monitors before turning away. She remembered how in school their gym teachers had required them to wear heart monitors for a time and half the guys would use the excuse to fling their shirts off in complete disregard. She found it degrading.

"Okay?" Blossom turned back as Brick confirmed that they were ready.

"Alright," the Professor turned back to his girls. "Blossom, can you turn off the ray?"

Blossom played around with a few buttons on the control panel as her sisters eyed her with concern. Eventually, she pulled a lever, and as she did the orange light faded.

Blossom noticed that Brick shoulders rose ever so slightly, as if he'd been holding a heavy weight of some sort and it had just been taken off his hands. She also noticed that, while before he'd only glanced at her occasionally, now they seemed to be having a staring contest. She watched as his eyes lit up and tinted his cheeks red ever so slightly. He balled his hands up into fists and looked to Boomer, and so Blossom did too, examining his condition as well as Butch's.

Had she really only been focusing on his reactions? Well he was going to be her opponent after all, and she supposed this was preparing her in some way.

Butch and Boomer didn't seem to be coping so well, or rather they wouldn't have any problems finding acting jobs at the local theatre. Boomer was holding his arm, eyes completely shut while Butch kept his arms at his sides despite the fact that they were shaking.

Blossom found it interesting that they chose not to pretend to react to their presence until now, until after the ray was turned off.

Brick peeked up at the Professor, making sure to keep his eyes off Blossom, "Um...Professor? What...exactly do you want us to do?" his voice seemed strained.

"Well, I'd like to place you three in the training simulator. It should be sufficient exercise to trigger the heart monitors."

The Professor walked past the girls and down a hall behind the stairway they had come down. The girls trailed behind their father and headed to the back wall near the simulator's window.

After a moment the boys followed after them, apparently much wearier.

The Professor sat down in a chair in front of the control panel and flipped a few of the switches, "Alright, boys, if you'd just step through that door, we'll get started."

* * *

Butch watched Brick nod and open the door beside them, leading into a rather small room covered in white tiles. He followed after him with Boomer bringing up the rear. He notice Brick turn to face a window that the Professor was watching them through as Boomer shut the door behind him.

Butch stopped, his jaw dropping slightly as he realized he'd been gritting his teeth. He looked up to meet Brick's gaze, who was apparently just as surprised. What the heck just happened?

"Uh...Professor?" Brick began to ask, stopping when he wasn't sure how to word his question. Normally Butch would've rolled his eyes at this, after all it was a simple question, but he was in too much shock.

"Yes?" the Professor encouraged. His voice rang through the chamber.

"Why... h-how come we can't sense the girls anymore?" he stuttered, speaking quickly.

"Well, it's probably because you three are in a closed off section away from the girls. Now, let's get on with your tests..."

The Professor's voice faded away as the bleached walls surrounding the boys began to change. The tiles vanished and were replaced by skyscrapers and clouds. Butch looked down at his feet to see the city of Townsville as it had seemed when Bubbles had carried him to their house. Not that he'd been paying too much attention; he'd mostly complained the entire trip.

"Alright..." the Professor sighed when the images had finished loading. Butch turned to where the glass window had been, but now all he could see was the skyline of Townsville.

"Could you boys circle once around Townsville for me?" the Professor asked, his location still unclear.

Butch glanced over to Brick, waiting for his decision. This was all too weird, all this hologram mumbo-jumbo. There'd been a wall there a minute ago and Butch wasn't about to just fly straight into it alone.

Brick nodded to them and at once, the Rowdyruffs took off in a multi-coloured stream around the border of the virtual Townsville. It had taken them barely a split second before they returned to their original locations. They hovered in the sky, waiting for the Professor's next command.

"Interesting..." he muttered.

"W-what is it?" Boomer asked, clearly worried. What a dope, what's there to worry about?

"It appears that… Oh well, it's nothing," the Professor's voice echoed as he trailed off, lost in thought.

After a few moments, he spoke again, "Hmm...Alright. Girls, can you come here a minute? ...Okay, I'd like to send one of you three into the simulation with the boys. Who wants to go?"

* * *

Bubbles moved closer to the window to get a better view. As soon as the Professor asked the predetermined question from earlier the boys' expressions twisted into obvious panic.

She knew this was a bad idea; she knew they shouldn't be doing this. She trusted what Brick had told them back in town, about Mojo's remote and about their DNA. She hated seeing people suffer in any way, let alone people who had put their trust in her.

"I do!" Both Blossom and Buttercup volunteered.

Bubbles didn't bother looking up at them. She already knew who the Professor would ultimately choose. She watched the boys' calm for a second, Boomer especially, who turned to smile at her momentarily. She smirked meekly back, and then he turned to his brothers who were all but petrified.

Bubbles lowered her gaze before shifting away from the window. She didn't want to watch this.

* * *

A smile quickly snuck onto Boomer's face when he didn't hear Bubbles ask to join them. That meant he would be able to avoid… well, avoid something that didn't need to happen.

He quickly noticed Bubbles checking in on them near the far left side of the window and he smiled at her, grateful. But there was something wrong, she looked so sad. She smiled back at him, but it was just barely more than a frown. Why was she so sad?

"Come on, Professor, let me go! I'll kick his butt in no time!"

Bubbles disappeared from the window then and Boomer's concentration immediately shifted back to the task at hand; which Powerpuff was going to join them in the simulator. What was the point of that? The girls had told the Professor what had happened yesterday hadn't they? Why would he ask his daughters to do something so dangerous?

"Come on Professor, please?" Buttercup pleaded. Boomer only shook his head and glanced wearily over to Butch. He'd been lucky that Bubbles didn't seem to want any part in this, whatever this was.

"I don't know..." the Professor muttered, "I don't want you to go in and start fighting them right away."

If the Professor had turned down Buttercup, then that only left one option.

"Blossom?"

Poor Brick; he's already been through so much today.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked eagerly. The echo of her voice ran through the simulator. Boomer's head snapped over to Brick when a red light flashed in his peripheral vision.

Brick was shaking already, just from hearing Blossom's voice. His eyes were shut now, a faint red glow seeping through his eyelids.

Butch grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him slightly, "Brick? Hey, Brick?" Boomer circled around to his other side.

After a moment or two, Brick seemed to snap out of his minor meltdown. He really did look terrible, too pale, sweating and panting. How long could this last?

"Brick?" the Professor asked, "Are you alright?"

At that moment the colour in Brick face seemed to reappear, staining his cheeks a darker red as he nodded. He was blushing? Why should he blush?

"Okay, I'll send Blossom in now," the Professor replied.

Brick's eyes widened and Boomer had worried that he'd stopped breathing altogether. "Uh, Professor?" Boomer started to ask, "I don't think that's such a g-"

Boomer stopped as the door into the simulator opened to reveal Blossom, who stepped quickly into the room and shut the door behind her.

Brick shut his eyes again and turned his head away, keeping his jaw clenched as well as his fists. Butch's grip on his shoulder tightened and Boomer stood between the two reds.

"Brick," the Professor's voice rang. Boomer turned back to see Brick peeked up at the Professor with the eye farther away from Blossom. "Try to hold back as best you can while Butch and Boomer fight Blossom. But if it's too much for you, it's okay."

Boomer couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Not only was he going to fight Blossom with Butch, but Brick could join in if he wanted to? This is crazy.

Brick groaned in agony and fell to the floor, holding his arms tightly as he rested on his knees.

"Brick!" Boomer shouted in surprise. He'd never expected Brick to just collapse like that.

"Just go get Blossom!" Brick ordered, keeping his head down resting his chin on his arms, "Do it before I do!"

* * *

"You got it!" Butch replied.

Brick heard the high-pitched screeches of his brothers taking off, sapphire and emerald streaks flashing around him. He remained curled up on the ground, squeezing his forearms until his knuckles turned white. All he could do was sit in the corner and wait for his brothers to finish off Blossom.

"You really shouldn't underestimate your counterpart so much," the Professor teased.

Brick glared up at him through narrowed eyes, then glanced sheepishly over in the direction Butch and Boomer had raced off in. The room had changed again; now they were fighting in a field with no buildings or houses in sight. All he could see was a streak of pink being pursued by flashes of blue and green. After many circles and turns, Blossom stopped flying and merely floated in the sky, high above Brick. He watched as Butch and Boomer darted towards her from either side. Despite the pain of his current state, a smirk appeared on his face; he knew what Blossom was trying to pull.

She smiled as she glanced to either side, glimpsing the green and blue streaks of her sister's counterparts. They neared her quickly, much too quickly for any ordinary person to perceive, but she was far from ordinary. At the last second, just before the boys were able to strike her, she shot upwards and the two Rowdyruffs collided.

Brick chuckled. The Professor had been right; he shouldn't underestimate Blossom. But then again, maybe he had just overestimated his brothers. He watched Butch and Boomer fall back before steadying themselves in the air, both of them rubbing their heads.

"Alright, boys, that's enough."

The holograms faded as Butch, Blossom, and Boomer floated down to the floor. Brick smiled weakly and turned away. At least he'd been able to hold himself back.

"Butch, Boomer, you two can come out. I want Brick and Blossom to have a test battle alone."

Brick's eyes shot open and he turned to see his brother's leave the chamber, their expressions matching his. Sweat dripped down from his cap, his muscles tensed.

"Come on, Brick. Time to train," Blossom encouraged.

Brick flinched at her words, both the sound and the meaning hurting him. He really didn't want to hurt her, not as badly as he had the first time they'd met. He felt his muscles tense again and he rose slowly. He faced Blossom head on.

"Okay, Brick, this time, don't hold back."

Brick shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. After a moment, he lifted his head, staring into his counterpart's innocent, fuscia eyes while his eyes, in turn, glistened with a crimson flair. _Oh God, someone help me,_ he pleaded silently.

* * *

 **Blossom: time to see what you are really made of**

 **Brick: trust me you don't want to find out**

 **Buttercup: woo Blossom knock him out**

 **Bubbles: *sigh***

 **Pls like, fav and leave constructive criticism. :3**


	6. truth

**Next chapter, this one's a little shorter sorry in advance this chapter mainly focused on the reds I'm putting in more about the blues next chapter and the greens after that. Stay bubbly. :3**

* * *

"Get out of here Blossom," Brick ordered sternly. He was shaking now, still staring at her and not having moved. It wouldn't be much longer…

"Why should I?" she taunted.

That was all it took. Adrenaline rushing, filled with a poison that felt all too familiar. Burning eyes, loss of hearing, hand-eye coordination fading… His breath stopped as he struggled to stop the rush as his hands balled up into fists and began to gleam with a crimson flare. He shut his eyes tightly, but at this point his efforts were pointless; his mind was already slipping away from reality.

Brick streaked forward, aiming for his counterpart. As the distance between them shortened, her magnetic pull on him grew stronger, urging him on.

Just before the two collided, Blossom sidestepped the attack. He took the opportunity to put some distance between them again and forced himself to race blindingly ahead as he had been, driving himself not to turn and hit her on the spot as he passed.

But he spun around sooner than he would have hoped to see her eyeing him strangely, a hint of confusion in her eyes.

He threw himself at her again without thinking. Once he realized he had begun to attack her again he pulled back as best he could, attempting to weaken his strike. He balled his right hand up into a fist and hurled his arm upward.

Blossom continued to glare at him, not with anger but with perplexity. She barely paid any attention to his punch. She simply ducked out of the way, just as she had before. It was almost humiliating.

Brick threw punch after decelerate punch. He forced his speed to remain low; he wasn't about to let this urge get the best of him again, not so easily. He absentmindedly attacked over and over again, until Blossom took to the skies. She glowered down at him. "This is just insulting! You're not the same boy who beat me before," she taunted.

Brick's eyes flared, his blood rushing. "You're damn right I'm not!" He wouldn't turn into that mindless killer again. Not if he could help it. He shot up, attempting to punch her again, but Blossom caught his fist in the palm of her hand.

His eyes widened in surprise, his blood burning. "Why are you holding back?" she whispered.

Blossoms touch stung Brick's hand, making him fall deeper into Him's influence. He gritted his teeth together as his awareness began to fade once more and he started running off curses in his head. He knew what she was up to; she was going to just keep talking until he lost control completely. Brick felt his eyes burn, his heart pounding. "Are you suicidal or something?" he yelled angrily, he did not want to do this.

Blossom released Brick's fist and let his punch follow threw into empty space as she flew up above his head. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom, her questioning gaze returning. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

"Because you can't help me if you're dead!"

Brick's breathes became short and quick. His heart burned as it pushed sinful blood through him, his muscles aching with the poison. His hunger roared deep within him, identical to that of a siren's call, while his whole body seemed to be screaming,

 _Kill her..._

 _Kill her_...

It was a new chant compared to the former "how dare she", and frankly he preferred the original because he found this one rather disturbing.

Brick could feel his consciousness vanishing, but he desperately forced himself to think in spite of it. If he could just keep himself thinking, if he could just keep his mind active, he might be able to avoid killing this stupid girl. This stupid, idiotic, no-nothing, little…

Brick gripped his arms tightly and fell to his knees, his head down. "N-no... I won't do it."

Blossom floated down and landed right in front of Brick. Despite the hair covering his eyes he could see the shine of her shoes. Then she knelt down in front of him, face to face, with her brilliant pink eyes staring at him.

"Why not? You did it before."

Brick stopped breathing. This person... this girl, who he personally wanted to slaughter more than anything at that very moment, was kneeling less than six inches away from his face.

Brick clenched his jaw more tightly. He shut his eyes, but that only made it easier to feel the burning. The irresistible urge was too much. The overpowering yearn to attack her caused his body to tense, ready to spring; ready to strike her down.

But he compelled himself to remain seated. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep still. What was she thinking!

* * *

Boomer watched from behind the glass, unbeknownst to Brick, as the two leaders fought. He was horrified. This was their test? What kinda test was this anyway? They must be crazy, they must be.

Brick appeared to have had enough and fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around his torso. He was shaking pretty violently and Boomer was just waiting for him to fall to one side and curl up in a fatal position.

He wanted to leave, to just walk out. Go upstairs maybe, go outside. Go somewhere. But not only did it feel wrong to just leave Brick alone in the simulator with Blossom, even though he couldn't really help him, leaving the room meant risking running into Bubbles.

After witnessing what Blossom was putting Brick though, Boomer decided staying where he was would be a safer option.

* * *

Blossom's eyebrows turned down in confusion. If this really was driving Brick crazy, if her sitting in front of him made him want to kill her, then why didn't he fight? They were offering him the chance, why not take it? She knew that was a very likely motive for them to come to her and her sisters for help, splitting them up and getting them out of the picture when they least suspected it. She was offering him the same chance she had now; take down the leader. Why wasn't he taking it?

Brick quickly streaked back a few yards in a flash of crimson light, anger apparent with his eyes still blazing. It still stumped Blossom how they did that, after all she was sure her and her sisters couldn't.

He glanced down to his hand that now held a forming power beam and seemed startled. He clamped down on his forearm with his opposite hand.

"I... I don't wanna hurt you..." he all but mumbled.

She folded her arms across her chest, her analytical glare unchanging. "Why not?" Why not now? Yesterday sure, tomorrow most likely, but here he stood today 'not wanting to harm her'. If his story about instinctively striking them down before was the truth, which Blossom was foolishly starting to believe, then he was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Do I need a reason not to hurt someone!" he yelled, but he looked down as soon as he finished. It was common for liars of little skill to lose eye contact often.

Blossom tilted her head as her eyebrows knitted together. Keep the questions simple, she thought, look for loopholes in more evident places first. "But aren't you Mojo's newest weapon?" she said this as if it were a question.

Brick's eyebrow furrowed as he gritted his teeth, still pressing his arm to his side. "...and?"

And? That was it?

"Weren't you created to destroy us?" she pressed.

As Blossom spoke, Brick's right arm jerked violently again, the crimson glow intensifying. He fell down to one knee, his other foot planted firmly on the ground, and groaned. "S-so what if... w-we were? M-makes no d-difference..."

She was beginning to feel some guilt, but she shook it off. She needed to question him now; if he wouldn't fight her, this was the perfect opportunity. With his head so filled with hate, as he'd like her to believe, then if he was to ever slip up or make a mistake it would be when he was drowning in the desire to kill, or rather trying very hard to keep up the charade.

Blossom kept her face fairly blank, "Then why did you guys attack us when we first met?"

Blossom could hear Brick's teeth clamp together tightly before he spoke, his head still down and eyes closed, "I already... t-told you!"

Blossom's glower darkened. "You seem to be doing a fine job of not killing me today," which compared to yesterday he was.

Brick opened his eyes slightly, but he didn't seem to be focusing on her, and glared back down at his glowing palm as it thrashed under his grip. "Mojo ordered us to. And w-we weren't expecting... we didn't know."

Brick's hands left his sides, his right hand rising slowly in front of him in Blossom's direction with a crimson light radiating from the centre.

Brick's eyes glowed with the same hue as his hand, "Blossom... you have no... Idea... h-how close I was." He glanced down at his shimmering hand one more time, then he shut his eyes tightly as it rose the last few inches so that it was on the same level as Blossom's face.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as his hand fired a beam of red lightning towards her. Blossom's eyes widened, he actually shot at her. She was beginning to think he never would. A shock ran across the ground, accompanied by the sound of an explosion. Blossom dodged the blow rather easily, unbeknownst to Brick, who was steadying himself from the recoil. He faced a cloud of smoke that covered the spot Blossom had been standing, and his eyes widened with worry. He whispered something, but Blossom was too far away to pick up on exactly what. In the area of combat, he was still very much untrained and it insulted her to think that he'd managed to defeat her yesterday.

The smoke started to clear, revealing her presence, and Brick breathed a sigh of relief. Blossom shook her head; these reactions seemed very genuine, not even the slightest hint of satisfaction had appeared on his face after the blast. Blossom was becoming worried.

Then the surrounding area began to fade away, just like the smoke, and the white tiles surrounded them once again. The Professor and Buttercup came into view in the window ahead of them, along with Boomer.

"Blossom?" the Professor called.

Blossom floated over to the glass window, keeping an eye on Brick as she passed, "Yes, Professor?"

The Professor readjusted the microphone with the tips of his fingers. "How did he do?"

Blossom knew what the Professor was actually asking, disguised as a more expected question. He wanted to know if she'd learned anything, and if Brick had kept up his end of the charade. It wasn't part of his question, but the anxiety in his eyes also made it clear that he wanted to know if she was alright, so she smiled at him as an answer to his unspoken doubt.

Blossom glanced back at Brick for a moment, thinking over the question, before turning to the window again. "I... I think he's still tired from the monster fight earlier. Maybe we should test him a little later." In other words, she hadn't learned anything but she was sure there was more he was hiding.

She could practically feel Brick's eyes widened behind her.

"Are you sure?" the Professor asked again.

Blossom nodded, there was nothing else she would get from him now, but she would later. "Why don't you give Buttercup a chance? I can tell she's more than ready." If they couldn't break the leader, then next came the lackeys. And a good leader always feared for his lackeys.

Blossom turned to see Brick's jaw dropped slightly as he eyed Buttercup jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Maybe she would get something out of him yet.

The Professor turned back to Blossom. "Alright, you two can come out now."

Blossom smiled and headed over to the door with Brick following close behind. Much closer than he had during the fight, she noted.

* * *

Brick watched as Blossom turned the handle and smiled at her sister and the Professor before stepping out of the simulator. Brick tried to look around her, but the door was still half shut, making it impossible to see anything other than the empty space above her head. "Alright, Buttercup, you're up!" she encouraged eagerly.

"Yes!" Brick caught a glimpse of Buttercup pumping her fists back against her sides, a grin spread across her face. Boomer stood a few paces back, his bright eyes filled with worry.

The Professor smiled at her and turned to the hall that led to the containment ray. "Butch, can you come in here?"

"Hold it!" Brick pushed the door open the rest of the way with his outstretched arm. He'd just been forced to fight his counterpart in a lose-lose situation; he wasn't about to let Butch go through that too.

He glanced to his right to see Butch walking around the corner with Buttercup just barely out of his line of sight. "Butch, stop."

Butch stared back into Brick's warning glare with a look of confusion. Brick turned back to see Blossom standing a foot away from him, Buttercup, Professor, and Boomer behind her.

He gritted his teeth slightly as his head ached, but the pain wasn't nearly as severe as before, thanks to his power blast. He glowered at the Professor, irritated at the man that was responsible for the suffering he'd just endured. "My brother's aren't going through that. Not without an explanation."

The Professor blinked in surprise, "It's your physical."

Brick clenched his fists. "What kind of physical was that!" he growled. He felt his eyes burn slightly with his anger.

The Professor folded his arms together and eyed Blossom strangely. "Blossom, I thought you said he was too tired to take his test?"

Blossom gave the Professor an awkward smile as she turned back to Brick, her expression transforming into a glower. "Brick, can I talk to you for a minute without you going crazy?"

Brick returned the glare with crimson eyes that continued to glow brighter. "Maybe," he warned, unsure of the answer.

Blossom walked past him, past Butch, and down the hall towards the containment ray. Butch's eyes followed her as she strode past him, then his gaze settled on Brick as he trailed behind his counterpart.

Butch stopped him before he walked by. He placed his hand on Brick's shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look him in the eyes. Brick saw his brother's eyes widen as he glared back and knew that he looked awful; jaw clamped firmly, crimson eyes blazing. Butch released his shoulder, "Dude, are you gonna be alright?"

Brick closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose and sighed through his mouth before reopening his eyes barely more than half way and stared coldly back at Butch, his eyes flaring with anger, for once, more than the urge to slaughter. "No promises."

Butch's eyebrows knitted together with anxiety, but he shrugged it off and began walking back towards the Professor and Buttercup.

Brick caught Butch's arm just before he turned the corner. "Do _not_ go that way."

Butch gulped, "R-right."

* * *

Blossom continued around the corner and down to the other end of the lab just before the stairs. The fight with Brick was really starting to bother her, but she just couldn't find it in herself to believe his story.

"Can I help you?"

Blossom spun around to see Brick glowering at her just as happily as ever with Butch on his left. He eyed the two reds as they continued their staring contest, until he grew tired of watching them, and left. Still nothing was said for some time; Blossom didn't know where to start and frankly she was more interested in what Brick had to say.

"You better talk fast if you want to have a conversation before I lose it," he threatened.

She folded her arms across her chest, might as well start at the beginning, "Why are you here?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be some philosophical question?"

Blossom's glare darkened. "Why did you come to _us_ for help?" she specified, "Mojo's our archenemy." Sure, it wasn't like there were many other superheroes in Townsville they could ask, but still.

"You just answered your own question."

Blossom was becoming more and more annoyed, and she hated not knowing something he obviously did. She stood on her tip toes, staring Brick right in the face. "Why do you want _our_ help to run away from Mojo? He made you, didn't he? To destroy _us?_ Which you almost did yesterday!"

Brick clenched his jaw, shut his eyes, and turned his head away from Blossom's face. "Why are you doing this to me?" he groaned.

"Why?" she taunted, "If it _really_ makes you want to kill me so bad, why not just get it over with and be done with it?" Why not kill her? Then Mojo would be happy and the Rowdyruff Boys would've succeeded in their purpose. If she was out of the way, his life would be that much easier.

So why not?

Brick turned and glared right back at his counterpart with crimson, hate filled eyes. " _Don't_ tempt me."

Blossom fell back on her heels and she stared at the ground, deciding for once to give him some space. Brick clenched his fists in frustration. "You really are suicidal, aren't you?"

She completely ignored his question. "It won't work," she stated calmly, sternly.

Brick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What won't work?"

Blossom glanced up at him, knowing full well what she was about to do, "I know it's not true, that story you told us. I know you're not here for our help." Let him in on _their_ charade, let him know that they knew he was lying, and judge his reaction.

"What!" he yelled angrily.

"Brick, just how dumb do you think I am? You _can't_ be made from my DNA, you would be a girl! And Mojo ordered you and your brothers to attack us yesterday and apparently you almost killed us, but I'm supposed to believe you guys just left the job unfinished for no reason? If you really had an insane urge to kill us, why would you stop? And now you came to _us_ , the same Powerpuff Girls you tried to destroy less than 24 hours ago, for help?" She glared at him as she finished, "How could anyone believe something like that?"

"Well then, little-miss-smarty-pants," Brick snarled, "If you know everything, why don't you tell me why I'm here?"

"I don't know!" she nearly yelled back, "I don't know why you're here, and I don't know what you could possibly want! If you really did want to kill me so bad, I just gave you the chance, didn't I? If you really wanted all of this to be over, to be free from Mojo and to not have to deal with the pain of seeing me, why didn't you take it?"

"Because I can't," he finally said, sounding almost defeated, "I just… can't."

"Why not?"

"I have no firkin' clue!"

"Don't go and give me some spew about feeling some 'attachment' because we 'share DNA' or some other garbage."

"Heck no."

"Then why-"

"I don't know!"

This was new, something he hadn't told them before. Brick's eyes were blazing now, shifting in a strange way from bright to slightly dimmed and back again. This could definitely be a loophole.

He decided to start speaking again while she considered this, "Why would you bring us to your house then, if you didn't trust us?"

"We can't have you running loose in the streets, can we?" she answered calmly.

"We're not animals you know."

"You're right, you're not animals. You're villains."

"What if we attacked you again?" he challenged.

"We can take care of ourselves," she said, turning her back to him for only a moment.

Brick smiled mockingly. "Hate to tell ya this Bloss, but it sure didn't look like you could take care of yourself yesterday."

Blossom whipped around and glared daggers at him, "Do _not_ call me that!"

His expression changed to a glower. "You have no intention of helping us, do you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't need any help from me."

He spoke through clenched teeth, his voice husky for whatever reason, "Blossom, everything I've told you is true."

He'd closed his eyes again, something that had become a normal habit of his, and Blossom took the time to run though the conversation again. He had been angry, which she had expected, but not quite as furious as she had anticipated. He seemed more… disappointed now. Disappointed she didn't trust him, which if he was being exposed was not a standard response.

He seemed to be shivering now, and he opened his eyes again. "You have absolutely no idea how far gone I was, how close you were to death," he snapped. "Blossom... if there was any other way to escape from Mojo, I can almost guarantee that you wouldn't be breathing right now."

"So you _do_ want to kill me," she mocked. "And here I thought earlier you told me you didn't, and just now you told me you couldn't."

Brick shut his eyes and turned his back to her. Eye contact was apparently not one of his strong suits, "Personally I don't want to, you're just being difficult and it's beginning to get frustrating. But…" he paused, "Well, it's like you said. Mojo created us specifically to destroy you." He glanced back to her wearily and his eyes brightened yet again, "I'd say he did a pretty good job."

Blossom's eyes tightened. "If you want to fight me so bad, why didn't you do it when we were in the simulator?"

This seemed to startle him a little, and his voice had a strange edge to it as he spoke, "Because we need your help, and you wouldn't be very much help if you were dead."

"You told me you couldn't kill me," she reminded him yet again.

"I'd rather not risk it," he warned. "My brothers need your help too, and I'm not about the kill you just for some instant gratification."

"So what will you do now?" she taunted, "I'm not going to help you, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I'm of any further use to you other than a punching bag." Okay, that might've been stretching it. There probably wasn't a need for her to put herself in the line of fire.

He didn't answer for a moment, and Blossom was starting to worry that she really had gone too far with the taunting and actually made a suggestion that Brick might favour.

But then he went off on a previous tangent, "Is your life really that intolerable?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

But he continued anyway. "So what was the point of trying to make me kill you back there anyway?"

"I would've been fine," she protested.

"What was the point of that?" he asked again, stressing each word carefully. He seemed to want to move to a different topic, and she would allow it for now. If he didn't want to talk about not being able to kill her for the time being that was okay; she'd be interested in hearing the explanation he could come up with later.

"Why does it matter? Like the Professor said, for you guys that would be considered a standard physical." Make him assume the worst, make him believe that if he stays here nothing will improve, and see what he does.

Just another experiment.

But he didn't seem particularly angered by this. She knew she was being impossible to deal with; that was the idea, and that was what seemed to bother him more. His hands started glowing again, and for a moment Blossom was worried Brick would fight her now, now that he was losing control again.

"Oh, forget it!" Brick shook his head and flew past Blossom, up the stairs, and out the door.

Blossom shook her head. She had been beginning to believe parts of his story, despite her better judgment. It was true, he didn't show the signs most other villain did when their plots had been discovered, but still…

Mojo creating his own clones of her and her sisters. Being forced to attack the Powerpuffs. Changing their motives and wanting to be good. Shock remotes. Him's DNA. Chemical X. Fighting instincts. Glowing eyes. Boy clones.

She just couldn't believe it.

* * *

Brick raced up the stairs, out the door, down the hall, and finally out into the open air. He fell to his knees in the grass, digging his fingers into the soil, his breathing fast and short. His muscles began to relax as his arms shook, his power beginning to fade away with Him's influence. Brick stared wide-eyed at his shadow below him, the red light from his eyes illuminating the spot where a dark outline of his head should be.

 _Kill her_...

He clenched his jaw again, biting hard as he waited for the voice to fade. It made his head spin. Sweat trailed down his forehead and dripped from the tip of his nose.

"Brick?"

He glanced up to see Butch walking over to him. "You needed some fresh air, too?" his brother asked.

"Yeah," Brick sighed, his breathes still coming much too quick. He shivered as his eyes refused to dim, the red light still dancing widely on the blades of grass in front of him.

"You hear that beeping?" Butch asked.

Brick attempted to focus, to listen to the sound, but his head was pounding too much for him to concentrate. Brick shook his head, but that only made his head spin more.

... _kill_...

Brick groaned at the sound of it. He wished it would stop.

"You okay?" Butch asked.

Brick didn't answer; he continued to gasp for air, waiting for his blurry vision to sharpen again and for his head to stop spinning.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

Brick shook his head, unsure if he would be able to speak clearly. He tried anyway, still panting, "I was so close..."

"What? To going crazy again?" Butch finished for Brick, chuckling.

"It's… not funny Butch! It was… I almost lost it... completely!" Brick protested between breathes.

"You're such a drama queen," he laughed.

"Oh shut up…"

Butch still giggled, "You did better than I ever could."

"Huh?" Brick peeked up at him.

The green boy shrugged. "Sure, like a few minutes ago. Man did you look shot, but you still held out. You were even able to stand. _Stand!_ And she was talking! I don't know about Boomer, but dude, I can't even be in the same room as Buttercup."

Brick's breathing began to slow, but it still wasn't quite at its regular pace. He hadn't noticed his change in breathing while talking to Blossom. He gulped in mouthfuls of air, "I... don't know Butch... I could've... _really_ hurt her..."

Butch shook his head. "But you didn't" he started a weak smile appearing. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, dude. It's not your fault. I'm surprised you were able to stand so close to her. You were even able to look her in the eye and talk and stuff."

Brick released his grip on the ground and sat down on the lawn, holding his arms tightly. He kept his head down; he didn't want to look up at Butch when his eyes still so filled with hate.

Butch's eyebrows knitted together. "Geez, dude, why are you letting this bug you so much?"

"It doesn't, it's just..." Brick searched his thoughts for an answer. Honestly, he wasn't really sure why in upset him so much, but then again he was pretty furious at Blossom too. All that work and she wasn't going to help them. Some superhero.

Butch remained silent as Brick thought. He'd been staring off into space through most of his conversation, but then he focused in on his bangs when he noticed they were brighter than usual. After a moment, he realized it was from the glow of his irises as they shimmered before him on his hair. Why were they still glowing?

... _her_...

Brick's breathe caught as he heard the almost inaudible call coming from his head. He tensed, ready to restrain it. Why would it bother him again? Blossom wasn't even around.

... _help...her_...

What!

This voice that spoke... it wasn't the same dark, malice chant that had plagued his mind before. Not even close.

... _help her_...

A strange energy coursed through Brick, not painful in any way, but still strong and overpowering. This new energy compelled him to stand, and his eyes widened. He glanced over to Butch, his expression mirrored on his brother's face. Then his body began to radiate with a bright crimson light surrounding him before he subconsciously took off into the sky.

He looked back to see Butch staring up at him with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brick yelled back just as his brother vanished from sight, and he flew onward.

* * *

This was bad. Really, really bad. Worse than the time the Mayor accidentally turned Dynamo back on bad.

Bubbles had been fighting this giant orange dinosaur for what seemed like hours. Then the mayor must've called Blossom, because she had just showed up a little while ago but she was completely out of it now. And she looked pretty worn out. Bubbles had guessed that Brick must've beaten her in their simulator match.

Anyway, this monster just wouldn't stop. Bubbles wasn't even sure it knew she was there. It had managed to knock Blossom out almost instantly, but Bubbles had no idea where she was and was currently recovering from getting slammed into the ground for the umpteenth time herself.

The monster spun around to face her, its tail whipping around behind it. But then its tail stopped mid swing and just hovered there a little ways above the ground. What was going on?

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Blossom groaned and tilted her head from side to side in the pile of rubble she was lying in. There was just no way.

"...B-Brick?"

"You're not dying on me!" he yelled back at her, "Not yet!"

Blossom stumbled to her feet, dirt and dust splattered across her face, a deep gash on her left cheek. She glared back at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Apparently you need my help!" he shouted, holding up the monster's tail. Blossom ogled at this for a moment, dumbfounded at how easily he seemed to be able to stop the creature when she'd been knocked out instantly.

"But how did you know where I was?" she continued to question, "And what's with the perfect timing?"

"When you figure it out, let me know!"

What was that supposed to mean?

Brick flew up into the air, the monster now dangling by its tail below him. He held his hands in front of him, tail tightly grasped, and jerked his hands down to cause a whiplash to run through the creature as it landed a couple dozen yards away.

Blossom flew up next to her counterpart. "I can handle this myself!" She hated needing people to come to her aid, especially this person.

Brick didn't seem too happy about that, and glared back at her, "If you didn't need me, I wouldn't be here! And would you please go float somewhere else!"

Brick darted away from Blossom and she just raised an eyebrow at him for a moment. He was a good actor, he hardly ever faulted.

"EEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Brick turned just in time to see Bubbles get shot down by the colossal monster's claw, causing her to crash into a nearby building.

"Bubbles!" Blossom streaked just past Brick, her hair brushing across his face. His eyes glowed deep crimson before he quickly shut them and turned away, his jaw clenched with annoyance. It was a wonder to him that that pink Powerpuff Girl was still alive.

"Blossom!"

A split second before Bubbles' scream, Brick's head shot around, eyes wide, to see Blossom get pile-driven into the ground. He instantly shot towards the girls; landing near the hole Blossom's impact had left in the street. He heard the almost inaudible sound of Bubbles' gasp, obviously not expecting to see him there.

Brick peered down into the cavity to see Blossom lying in a mound of rocks, unmoving. Her clothing was splattered with dirt and grime, her bow torn, and the cut on her cheek staining her face and shirt with blood.

Brick shut down. His heart stopped; his mind dazed and clouded. His hazy eyes remained fixed on Blossom as his arms went limp and he fell to his knees. Brick could vaguely make out the noise of Bubbles' high pitched voice calling his name, but just barely.

He felt something, some force pulling him somewhere, he always did. But now he didn't know what it was or what it wanted him to do. His head was empty.

Once realization started to set in his eyes burned with rage. He stood and faced the monster, his fists already smouldering with crimson light. He gritted his teeth until he thought they'd shatter like glass.

The monster merely glanced down at him before turning back, his tail lashing out against the buildings around Brick and Bubbles. Brick shot upwards to avoid the strike, heading up to the monster as he attempted to strike back, before stopping in mid-air at a sound behind him.

Brick froze and glanced back to see the buildings surrounding the newly-made pothole begin to collapse, pieces of skyscrapers raining down on Blossom's crater.

He searched frantically for Bubbles, only to find her slumped against a building farther away after being struck by the creature's tail; clearly incapable of helping her unconscious sister.

Brick's head spun, panic causing his thinking to delay. Time seemed to slow as he watched the debris fall from the sky. What could he do? There was no way he could help her, he was already far worse than crazy.

Segments of his earlier conversation with Butch ran through his head, filling up his lack of coherent thoughts.

" _You did better than I ever could... you still held out... I can't even be in the same room as Buttercup."_

Brick shook his head; he couldn't.

His eyes widened as the piles of falling building neared his counterpart.

" _You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, dude."_

Brick shut his eyes tightly, attempting to think of what to do without any distractions. In a desperate attempt to do something, Brick began blasting away at the rubble as it fell, trying to stop it before it reached the ground. However, he quickly realized there were too many fragments for him to destroy them all. Panic began to rise in his heart again.

Then one of those voices popped back into his head.

 _Help her!_

Brick no longer had a say in his actions; he subconsciously shot down towards Blossom, his eyes blazing. He flew faster than the debris falling around him, nearing his target that much quicker and as soon as he reached the hole, he scooped Blossom up in his arms and rocketed back into the sky.

Pain.

Brick felt his blood boil, poison seeping into his limbs and his body cried out in agony as he bit down on his lower lip, his head spinning. He was on fire, burning alive from the inside out.

 _Kill_...

Stupid little nice voice goes and shuts up after he does what it wanted…

Brick glanced down at the girl in his arms and when he did, the light from his eyes intensified to the point where his pupils were engulfed in crimson rays completely while his hands lit with fire, the crimson flames leaving scorch marks on Blossom's skin.

 _Kill._

 _Slaughter._

 _Destroy._

Brick shut his eyes tightly, the heat from his eyes burning his eyelids while the menacing voice continued to chant, and he bit harder into his lip as he slowly began to hear his own voice echo the demon's.

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

"K-k-kill..." The word slipped through Brick's mouth and as it did, a more powerful wave of temptation, of pain, coursed through him. He had to find a place to set Blossom down, otherwise...

He opened his eyes and turned back to see a powerful blast trailing behind him and he followed the trail to find the dinosaur at the end of it, a beam shooting out of its mouth. When he glanced at the creature, Brick was vaguely aware that it had been red instead of orange along with the building and the street and the sky; his vision was stained with crimson light. He glanced back again and watched as the building behind them fell silently to the ground, smashing into the street; his hearing was drowned out too.

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

Brick's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he clenched his jaw as he realized he had no options left.

He would have to take Blossom back to the Professor.

Brick streaked past the building, past the monster, the city whipping past him in a blur.

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

"Slaughter..." A lump formed in Brick's throat as the chant escaped his lips and heat flooded through him, the power of Him's immense strength causing him even more agony from holding it in.

He flew faster and faster than he ever had, narrowly missing skyscrapers as they passed.

Brick's eyes widened as he felt a warm liquid seep through his sweater and touch his arm. He glanced down to see the blood from Blossom's cut stain his shirt a darker red.

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

"D-d-de..." Brick looked up to see the Powerpuff Girls' house, almost reaching his destination and he glanced sideways as a streak heading off in the direction he had just come in, the colour indistinguishable from the red filter covering his eyes. Brick turned forward relieved to see Butch still standing in the front lawn, his brother's eyes wide.

 _Kill. Slaughter. Destroy._

Brick quickly landed in front of Butch as he almost ran him over and handed Blossom to him, "TAKE HER INSIDE!"

* * *

Okay! Okay! Redhead girl in his arms! Redhead girl in his arms! What should he do! What should he do!

Butch rushed back into the house, searching frantically for somewhere to put the Powerpuff. Uh… Uh… Oh, the basement!

He flew back downstairs, relieved to find the Professor closer to the stairs than Buttercup.

"Special delivery!" he shouted, hurling the deadweight at him. He didn't wait to see if he had caught her or not, guessing from the sounds he heard as he raced back outside that it had been a close save. Butch darted back out the door, searching frantically for Brick who was now performing an interesting light show above the house that consisted of multiple loop-de-loops and circles.

What the heck?

Butch flew up towards Brick, but he was moving too fast and would instantly fly off in some other direction.

"Hey!" Butch shouted and Brick zoomed past, "Would ya give it a rest already? You're like a house fly on steroids!"

With that, Brick stopped and turned to face Butch with two flaming hands and a death glare to match. Oh geez…

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled, his hand turning palms out towards him, "Use a force field!"

Butch crossed his arms together in front of his face as a green sphere surrounded him. Idiot probably went nuts again, nuts times 10.

Brick shot towards him, striking the barrier with his flaming fist and making the barrier shake. Both he and his brother shared a look of shear shock as their red and green auras dimmed and a white light engulfed them both as well as the town surrounding them.

Butch opened his eyes just in time to see the fast approaching ground below.

* * *

 **Butch: dude that was intense**

 **Brick: tell me about it**

 **Buttercup: hey were are Boomer and Bubbles…**

 **Buttercup: what happened to Blossom!**

 **Buttercup: someone is about to pay!**

 **Butch & Brick: *gulp***


End file.
